Little Singer Girl
by MelodyMannix
Summary: Louise Theodora Taylor is a normal college student, that sometimes hunts monsters. She was raised by Bobby Singer, but she has never met the Winchester boys, until now. How will the boys react to a fiery girl who is the weirdest combo of Bobby and hot chick. Rated M for smutty smut later on and also some darkish to darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is another Lou story. Forget Me Not was the original story of Lou, but I thought it would be fun to see what would happen if she met the boys in a different way, so here you go!**

**I don't own Supernatural just Lou because she is rad. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Melody 3**

Four people dead in two weeks. Their hearts all missing, the rest of them, well, they were in ribbons. Bobby sent me there because I was going to school kind of close and well, I knew how to take down a werewolf.

It was a holiday weekend at school anyway, so it wasn't like I was going to be missing much. The case was two towns over, a three-hour drive, which would be fine but gas was expensive and so was hotel rooms. It wasn't like my pick-up-shifts-when-you-can job at Mac's was going to cover all my living expenses plus splurge on a hotel. Not that I'd ever complain to Bobby about money.

Growing up, we never really struggled for money but I wasn't the kid who had all new notebooks at the beginning of the school year if you know what I mean. Bobby would always say, "You can still use it, why would you need another?" Even at 10 it was hard to argue with that and, "Because this one is sparkly," never really made the cut.

Bobby still worried about me so he said that he was sending backup because the girls getting killed looked a little bit like me. They all had blonde hair. That was about it but it's not like I was going to argue with the cranky old man, it wouldn't get me anywhere.

Knowing Bobby, he wouldn't stick me with someone like Rufus cause he knew I'd just call and complain the whole time. He probably called Ellen to see if someone there could help out.

So I drove into Caperberry Colorado and told Bobby where'd I'd be staying so that whoever he sent could find me. It wasn't that hard to find a motel that didn't break the bank, I just couldn't buy food for a week.

The motel was like every other I'd ever been in. Gross and old and outdated and I was really glad I brought my own sheets with me. I got into my room and unpacked my things. I always fully unpacked if I was staying anywhere for more than 2 nights. It just made everything easier.

The room had two beds, might as well it was only $10 more. I was contemplating food when there was a loud knock on the door that made me jump. I grabbed my 1911 and went to the door, no peep holes which was, well it didn't make me feel good about this place. I opened the door to see two tall guys standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Two guys looking like them just showing up at my door, that was never good.

"Heya, you Louise?" The shorter of the two asked. He wore a leather jacket that looked a little too big. The guy behind him was taller with longer hair and he wore a flannel. Hunters or murderers was my best guess.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." When I didn't react he just huffed. "Bobby sent us." I nodded.

"Oh, ok." I lowered my gun that was positioned behind the door just out of sight. I opened the door wider and let them in. "So I had no idea there would be two of you cause Bobby didn't tell me jack he was just all, 'I'm sending you backup.' and I was all 'I've been doing this for years I don't need backup on a simple wolf case' and then he said, 'Don't give me lip girl.' So that's why there are only two beds."

"Ah it's fine, I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement," Dean said while dragging his eyes up and down my body.

"In your dreams perv," I quipped. "Why don't you two just share a bed?" I suggested.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "We're brothers." I nodded. "We don't sleep together," He clarified.

"Oh." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Girls sleep in the same bed all the time."

Dean motioned between himself and Sam, "We are not chicks!" I raised my arms in surrender.

"What Dean is trying to say is one of us will take the floor," Sam said. I scrunched my nose at the thought of sleeping on the floor.

"Yeah sorry about that." I moved to my bag to grab my wallet, thinking we'd all go out, get some food, talk shop.

"If you want to make it up to me, you could always let me sleep in your bed," Dean tried again. This time I didn't let it slide.

I moved towards him slowly, his cocky smile faded. Before he knew to block I disoriented him with an uppercut to his jaw, a fist to his solar plexus and a knee to his dick. He was on the ground coughing, muttering, "Bitch" under his breath.

I backed up. "So Sam," I turned to the taller brother, "want to find something to eat cause I'm starving."

The taller man just looked shocked for a minute before he nodded. "Sure Louise. Where to?" He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Oh please, call me Lou. And I don't really know the area but I am having an intense craving for cheesy fries and a side of bacon, so I'm thinking a bar." I grabbed my keys. "Follow me." I called over my shoulder and strode out the door.

I made it all the way out into the parking lot before Dean caught up with me and Sam. "What the hell!" I spun on my heels.

"I'm sorry, did you think you could say gross things to me and not get your ass kicked?" Most hunters at least got the hint the first time I blew them off.

"You didn't have to sucker punch me you crazy bitch!" He was yelling now.

I looked to Sam then back at Dean. "I feel like you don't quite understand where I'm coming from but usually men like you, if they don't get the hint the first time, they need a more permanent reminder." I huffed at him. "Now do you want to come get food with us or not?"

"Look here Sunshine, there are no other men like me." He looked ready to hit me. "I flirt. That's what I do. You hit me again and girl or not, I'll hit you back." He looked at Sam and nodded his head towards a black Impala. Sam nodded and they moved towards the car.

"Wait! You're driving?" I asked him. Dean just looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"Yeah," he sighed.

I skipped over to the backseat. "Great! That means I can drink as much as I want. Just don't tell Bobby ok." I opened the door and slid in.

The brothers shared a look and Dean glared at me. They got into the car shortly after. "If you do anything to hurt Baby," Dean started to threaten.

"You have a baby?" It was shocking. I mean he seems like the type to have a lot of sex, but he didn't seem like the type to stick around for a kid.

He turned to look at me. "What? No! I," he paused and looked at Sam who was softly snickering in his seat. "The car. If you do anything to my car I will send you crying with your tail between your legs."

"You named your car Baby? Like Dirty Dancing Baby?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's a little…"

He cut me off. "If you don't respect Baby for the beautiful woman she is, you can walk."

"You know I have a car right?"

He laughed "Yeah and what does a ray of freaking sunshine like you drive? A ah what a Prius or some Volkswagen bug or no you drive that red mini cooper over there?" I pointed to the end of the parking lot.

I leaned forward and pointed out the front window. "Actually Deano, my ride is the 1968 Shelby Mustang GT500-KR over there." There was a beat of silence.

"Well it's that girly light blue color." Dean grumbled then turned over the Impala's engine. Metallica boomed through the sound system. He peeled out of the parking lot so fast I was pushed back into my seat with a jolt.

"Give a girl a little warning would yah," I mumbled to myself.

I took out my phone and texted Bobby. _Who the hell did you send my way?_ A few minutes later my phone buzzed. Bobby was never big on the whole texting thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The music was still loud but I answered it anyway, holding the phone to my ear and covering my other ear with my free hand. I scooted down into the corner of the back seat just to try to get some quiet. "Hey Bobby." Suddenly the car went silent.

"_Hiya girl. What's the problem?"_

I looked at the guys in front of me. Sam was fully turned around, looking at me and Dean was eyeing me in the rearview mirror. I moved the phone from my ear and clicked on the speaker phone. "You're on speaker Bobby."

"Boys, I hope you're being nice to my daughter." Bobby was always the best at hellos. Suddenly the car screeched to a holt. There was a horn blaring from behind us.

"Daughter?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Yeah, yah idjits. My daughter. Did Lou not tell yah?" Bobby's voice sounded tired, like he's been looking over his books all damn day again.

"Nah Bobby haven't gotten the chance. Dean was too busy hitting on me." Dean whorled in his seat and grabbed the phone from my hand.

"It's not what it sounds like Bobby I swear. If I had known she was family I wouldn't have even thought about it." Dean explained.

Bobby's voice rang through the phone, "Oh so you've had thoughts about my baby girl?"

"Well no," I had to laugh to myself. Sam seemed to also find it funny based on how his shoulders where moving. "You know I would never mess with your blood."

"Oh Bobby, come on, don't be mean." I tried in between laughs.

"You listen to me girl, just cause you ain't my blood don't mean you ain't family. And boy," he was talking to Dean again, "Lou is my life and I will cut you from balls to brains if you lay a hand on her." I laughed.

"You don't have to worry Bobby, I'll make sure he behaves," Sam interjected.

"That goes for you too Sam!" Bobby yelled. "I will not have John's boys touching my baby. I sent you to help, not to corrupt my girl do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir," Dean called out

"Yeah Bobby," Sam said at the same time.

"Lou?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Bobby, still here."

"These are the Winchesters, John's boys." It all made sense now. Bobby always sent me away when John and his sons came into town, didn't want me mixed up in the Winchester mess. "All of the women Sam sleep with end up dead not long after." Bobby started.

"Hey," Sam interjected but Bobby just kept going.

"Dean has had the clap three times that I can remember and looks at anything in a skirt over the age of 18." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Bobby, I get it. Don't worry."

"I love yah baby girl. Be safe." Bobby called.

"Love you too Bobby." I pressed the end call button over the back of the front seat. The boys just looked back at me. I shrugged.

Dean throw the car back into gear and continued down the road to the bar.

After a minute or two of silence, I had to ask, "Did you really have the clap three times?

"I need a drink." Dean muttered.

**I know this is a short chapter so I'm sorry about that. But hey, some is always better than none. Anyway I don't own any Supernatural epicness, just Lou. **


	3. Chapter 3

We were at some dive bar at the center of town. Dean had hit on the waitress and the bartender respectively. I was nursing a Pina Colada and humming the song to myself. Sam was talking about the wolves and the plan he had to find them.

"Why don't we just string Sunshine up and leave her as bait?" Dean asked.

I glared at him. I took a cheesy fry from the plate and popped it into my mouth. He had a point but I wasn't about to offer myself up as some wolfy virgin sacrifice. Well, not if there was another option.

"Bobby would kill us," Sam sighed. So he had already thought through that idea. I threw my hands up. I scouted out of my seat and moved towards the modernized juke box to look at songs. I didn't need to hear the boys bicker back and forth about the fact that I'd make a good honey trap and the fact that Bobby would kill all three of us for that. I sipped on my drink and scrolled through the options when I felt someone standing behind me.

"What kind of music are you interested in tonight?" A deep voice asked. I looked over my shoulder at the handsome young guy. He was built and tall and blond. He had these eyes that could make a girl melt. Oh he was trouble.

"I want something with a good beat, yah know. Something I can really move to." I continued to scroll. He came up next to me then.

"I'm Luke by the way."

"How funny, I'm Lou."

"Well we are already cute together, lets see if we can be hot too." He might not be the smoothest, but he was super adorable.

I giggled at him and twirled a lock of my hair around my finger. Suddenly, there was someone else behind me and the look in Luke's amazing blue eyes changed. "What's going on over here?" Dean asked.

"Nothing Dean, just me making new friends. Is that a problem?" I tried to keep a smile on my face for Luke but Dean was annoying enough that it probably leaked out onto my face.

"Maybe you should make friends with someone else Lou," Dean suggested but it sounded more like a threat.

"Hey man we were just talking, I didn't know she was taken," Luke put up his hands in defense.

I put my hand on Luke's arm. "Dean and I aren't a couple. He's a family friend and he's a bit of a jerk if you hadn't noticed."

Luke just nodded but he didn't look convinced. "I'll see you later Lou," then he walked away.

I was steaming mad. I turned on Dean and pushed at his chest with my free hand. "Thanks a lot dick!" I turned back to the music. Even if Luke wasn't going to dance with me, I still wanted to dance.

"Oh come on you couldn't have actually been interested in Abercrombie and Dick over there." Dean spit.

"So what if I was?" I shrugged. I had three songs queued up and was searching for the next. "And if you keep scaring guys off no one in here is going to dance with me."

Dean pushed his way into my field of view. "I'm just trying to protect Bobby's daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "That's why I don't tell people. They are always so scared of Bobby and what he might do that they stop treating me like a person."

"Yeah well, boo hoo Princess. If any guy comes at you again I'll rip his lungs out." Dean hissed through his teeth.

"Oh fuck off Deano." I pushed past him and went back to the table and my fries. I had to wait for my songs to come on anyway.

"What was that all about?" Sam questioned.

I huffed and shoved a pinch of bacon into my mouth then washed it down with Pina Colada. "You're brother is a grade-A asshole." He just gave me a knowing smile. "Hey Gigantor, will you dance with me when my songs come on?" I was tipsy enough that it seemed like a good idea.

He started to shake his head. '"I don't know, that doesn't seem like a good idea, and we still need to work out how to take down this werewolf."

I pouted. "Oh come on Sammy! Dean is hell bent on killing my night and with the whole wolf thing, silver bullet to the heart or knife I guess, but come on it's not rocket science." There was a whining noise coming from my mouth but I didn't really care.

Dean came back over to the table with two beers in his hands. "So the bartender is only into chicks which sucks but hey, still hot."

I rolled my eyes. "So I'd have a shot." I muttered.

"Yeah right Sunshine. A) you don't swing that way and B) you don't have enough game for a chick that hot." Dean scoffed at me.

If there wasn't food that I was planning to shovel into my face on the table I would have leapt across it and hit him so hard his ancestors would have felt it. "A) I swing both ways Macho Man and B) I could run circles around you with how much game I have."

The boys both raised their eyebrows. "You're into chicks and dudes?" Dean didn't seem convinced.

I shrugged. "You think I could stay away from hot guys and hot girls. Come on Dean, sexuality is fluid ain't it?"

"I'd like to see Dean get his ass handed to him in picking up chicks." Sam cracked, taking a swig from his beer. "I mean, you strike out enough, it would be so funny to see Bobby's kid score where you couldn't."

"Shut it Sammy." Dean glowered at us both.

My first song came on, beat great for swinging my hips. I hoped out of my chair. I extended my hand to the shaggy haired Winchester. "Come on Sam, let's boogie." He laughed but didn't protest and followed me onto the dance floor.

He was stiff and huge and he had this uncomfortable pinched look on his face but he never stopped his movements. He had his hands on my sides, never traveling too high or too low. He kept a middle-school-level distance between us. I laughed at him.

"What?" He looked so uncomfortable.

"You look like you'd rather jump into a tank of sharks than be here another second." He looked at me for a long while. "Look Sam, I am fine dancing on my own if you're not up for it."

He took a step back. "It's not that I don't like dancing with you," I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'm a big girl Sam, I get it." He just nodded and went back to the table. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up and just felt the beat.

Soon I was dancing and moving and the second song came and went and then the third started up and half way through it, someone was behind me. They had their hands on my hips and they were moving with me and I didn't care who it was cause I was lost and found and I just wanted to keep feeling like this.

Son of a bitch. That guy from earlier was grinding all over Bobby's daughter and she wasn't doing a thing to stop it. Hell she was looking like she was enjoying it.

"What the hell is she doing man?" I asked Sam. He just looked over at her and shrugged.

"I don't know Dean, it looks like she's having a good time." He drank the last of his beer. I grumbled under my breath. "Why are you being so weird?"

I scoffed. "Come on Sam, that's Bobby's daughter over there, it's basically like Bobby is being grinded on by some guy."

Sam frowned. "Gross mental image dude."

"Yeah that's how I feel." In truth I needed a shower, I felt dirty and not in a fun way. I could kill that guy touching all over Lou, but she had every right to have fun.

I looked over at her. She was still dancing, but his hands were roaming all over, not sticking to just her hips. She giggled and shook her head. I saw his and tighten on her thighs. He started rubbing the inside of her thighs, moving to go under her shorts. I had to put my beer bottle down or I was sure it'd break in my hand. She shook her head and tired to move his hands away from where they were headed.

Sam looked over and saw the same thing. We both stood the second time she had to shove his hands away. As we approached the dance floor Lou tried to turn to face the guy but he held firm onto her hips and buried his face in her neck.

Before we could get to her, she rammed her head into his nose while grabbing at his fingers and twisting them. He fell to one knee and then Lou was turned around facing him. "Some guys really can't take a hint," she muttered but we could still hear her over the music. She flashed me a knowing smile. Son of a bitch, that girl can really take care of herself.

I grabbed douche bag by the collar of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "I think you should apologize to the lady," I suggested.

"That crazy bitch attacked me!" He spat, sputtering, trying to turn to look at her. Lou just scoffed and went back to dancing like nothing happened.

She finally turned around and looked at us, "If you want to take him outside be my guest, but I'm kinda done with him."

Sam just shrugged but me, no chick should have to deal with a guy like that. I took Lou up on her offer and dragged him outside. "Even if Lou wasn't the daughter of a family friend, I'd still be doing this," I told him and then I hit him hard. Stomach, face, chest, arms, he was bleeding pretty bad but I don't care. When he dropped out of my grip and fell to the ground I kicked him a few times for good measure. "I don't want to see your ugly mug ever again."

I wiped the blood on my jeans and went back inside. I heard the guy coughing and spitting blood on the ground but dude's lucky to be alive.

When I got back in the bar, Lou was back at the table, all her songs must have run out. She was laughing and talking with Sam, drinking her chick drink like nothing happened. She shoved a fist full of fries in her mouth, she ate like Bobby, and continued talking to Sam.

I came up to the table and took a swig of my beer. "I say we shag ass out of here, get some shut eye, and find that damn werewolf. I really need to kill something." I slapped down some cash on the table and walked out.

I knew Sam would follow, but I wasn't sure what Lou would do. I made my way all the way to the door before I realized she was still at the table. She looked at me with a smirk on her face, her bangs obstructing her eyes over so slightly. Awesome. I'd have to put up with this for the whole damn time. "Get the car running," I threw Sam the keys and he walked out the door.

I walked up to Lou. She was smiling like she won something. "Well this is fun, why do you want to ruin my fun?" She was on the verge of drunk. "Come on Deano."

"A guy attacked you Sunshine!" I sputtered. "I'm not trying to be a hard ass but sweetheart, you gotta see that the night is over."

She frowned at me. "God, you suck!" But then she got up and walked to the door. I thought I'd have to carry her out. I watched her stumble slightly to the door. Damn. Bobby's daughter just had to have a nice ass didn't she?

**And another chapter, this one longer! See, I can be reasonable. Though someone once told me, a chapter is as long as it needs to be so... **

**Anyway, I don't own Supernatural, just Lou! Gotta love Lou! **

**Thanks for reading and your reviews are most welcome! **

**Melody**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to AC/DC blaring through the hotel radio. I reached for my pillow and aimed it at the origin of the noise. I hit the radio and it toppled to the floor but the music was still going, still pounding through the room. "Sweet Mother Mary Mercy, someone shut the fucking thing off," I grumbled through clenched teeth.

Someone turned it up, "Morning to you too Sunshine." I grabbed my head.

"Come on man, she's clearly hungover." Sam was somewhere near the couch I think. "Stop being a dick."

"How can she be hungover, she had like one drink?" Dean finally turned the music off. I grumbled into my pillow.

"One and a half, but thank you for reminding me," I complained. I could feel a wave of nausea wash over me. My gag reflex was acting up. Nope. Not going to puke. Not going to happen.

I heard even Sam chuckle. "Lightweight," he whispered, but everything was just so loud. I could even hear my own blood pumping in my ears. Fuck.

I finally sat up, I could feel my face pale, my head got all sorts of light and heavy all at the same time. "Not the biggest fan of your sass there Sammy."

They both laughed. I made my way to the bathroom to fix the look of me. Even if I felt like crap, I didn't have to look like it.

I showered, brushed my hair and teeth, put mascara on and walked back out a towel wrapped around me.

"Uh Lou," Sam started. I looked at him.

"What up Hambone?" I asked, I was starting to feel more human.

"Don't you think you might want to put some clothes on or something?" Sam looked so adorable and flustered.

I smiled at him. I was coming out to grab clothes, but the boys were acting like they ain't never seen a girl in a towel before.

"Woah woah woah Sammy," Dean put his hand up to stop Sam from talking. He stood up and looked me over. "Now hold on a minute." I rolled my eyes.

"I was just coming out to grab my clothes you perv." Sam looked like he was ready to punch Dean and I wasn't far behind him.

"Ah, now who's ruining the fun?" Dean gave me that good guy smile that would normally make my insides go goofy, but it just wasn't working on me. I grabbed my clothes, flipped him off and walked back into the bathroom.

I heard Sam and Dean talking while I pulled on my clothes. "Dude you can't be serious?" That was Sam's voice all concern and hidden pain.

"I wasn't doing anything," Countered Dean. He always sounded like glass on gravel.

"You were just leering at Lou."

"No I wasn't. I was just," his voice broke off, "I was just messing around."

"Dude just don't do anything stupid. You heard Bobby."

"Whatever man, she's grown anyway. If she wants to do something stupid that's her choice not his."

I walked out of the bathroom then, my hair drying fast. "I just love it when people talk about me like I'm not in the other room."

The boys had the good sense to look apologetic. Sam started to apologize, and Dean didn't look at me. I stopped them. "Don't feel bad boys, just don't be dicks and stop messing around. Bobby's the least of your worries when it comes to me."

The guys just nodded. "So ah," Sam started, breaking the silence, "check this out. 25 years ago, 6 girls were found dead, torn up, hearts missing. They were all blonde just like now."

"Sounds like a pattern to me," Dean said. He slapped his hands down on his jeans and stood. "I say we go fed and see what the locals know." Sam nodded.

"You guys go and do that, Imma go talk to the family of the most recent girl found. She's got a sister so Imma see if there was anyone new in her life." I grabbed for my shoes.

"I don't think you should," Sam started but stopped when I sat down on the ground to pull my shoes on. He looked confused.

"What?" I asked looking up at them. I tied my shoes then hopped back up.

Sam just sat there and shook his head. I looked to Dean. "How old are you?" Dean asked.

"21."

"Are you sure, because you put on your shoes like a damn 5-year-old." Dean commented. I flipped him off.

"Meet back here at 2?" I suggested before I grabbed my bag and walked out. I didn't really give them a chance to reply. It wasn't like they were gonna say anything helpful. They would just say that it was too dangerous for me to go out by myself and how we should stick together and if I didn't want to play FBI with them, they would probably just lock me in the car or in the hotel room. So instead, walking out the door seemed best.

She was really small, and Bobby's little girl, and she just walked out the door. Dean had been flirting with her since he saw her. I know that he beat that guy from last night within an inch of his life. He didn't have to. Hell Lou didn't think it was necessary, she seemed to be able to handle herself well enough on her own.

I knew Dean well enough to know what he was thinking every time he looked at Lou. Bobby made it clear that we weren't allowed to touch her. I was keeping my word to Bobby, even last night when Lou wanted to dance, but Dean was acting like he always did. But Lou, she wasn't just some random diner waitress that he hit on every other day. She actually gave as good as she got, putting Dean in his place more than once.

It was impressive and entertaining to watch. The way she moved and acted, you could tell she was raised in the life, but she still had that innocents you never really saw from someone like us. It was refreshing.

"Come on man, let's go." Dean looked at me like I had two heads.

"Aren't we going after her?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Why would we, she can take care of herself." I could see him thinking about it.

"Whatever man. Let's get on our monkey suits."

This was going to be a long day.

**I really am having fun with story. It brings me a funny kind of joy! Anyway I hope you're liking it! I don't own Supernatural just Lou.**

**XX Melody **


	5. Chapter 5

We met back up with Lou around 5 when we found her back at the motel. We didn't have her cell number and neither of us were about to call Bobby and tell him we let her go off alone and had no idea where she was.

Dean was pissy for some reason and the second we came through the door to see Lou sitting on her bed watching tv, he came unglued. "Give me your phone!" He demanded of her. She looked up at him startled.

"No."

"Damn it Lou we didn't know where you were so give me your freaking phone so I can put our numbers in." Dean held out his hand.

She hesitantly took out her phone and gave Dean a mock solute. "Aye aye Captain." She tossed him her phone. "You know you could have just asked Bobby." She looked at me, smiled. "You look terrified."

Dean scoffed. "Of course he is. If we called Bobby, we'd be dead by now." He tossed her phone onto her bed.

She shrugged. "Whatever Grumpy." She looked over at me "What's on the menu for dinner Sammy?"

I just laughed to myself. She was cute. "Uh," I rubbed the back of my neck, "I suppose we could go…" I never got to finish that thought because Lou interrupted me by jumping to her feet.

"You know what I want? I want to go to the movies. I haven't been in ages. You in?" She asked.

"You want to… I mean," She was a force of her own, "wow, I mean for someone so short you have a huge personality."

"Hey, I am not short, I am average height, you two are just ridiculously tall. It's not natural," she huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and just stood there for a long minute.

"Oh right," I realized she was waiting on an answer. I let out a sigh. "Yeah a movie sounds good."

"Awesome!" She beamed. "What are you going to be doing Dean?" She looked up at him innocently. I chuckled lightly.

My brother looked flustered. "I well," he looked at me and then shook his head. "I'm thinking strip club." Lou just nodded as if she didn't expect anything else.

She clapped her hands together. "Great, well, if you get back before us just text and if you have sex in my bed, I will castrate you in your sleep." She gave him a mock salute again. "Later Captain." She walked out the door.

Dean looked at me. "What the hell just happened?"

I sighed. "Well Dean, you barged in, yelled at her, and then she decided she didn't want to hang with you tonight." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Good news, you get to go to a strip club." I slapped him on the shoulder on my way out. "Don't bring anyone back please." Then I closed the door behind me and went to meet up with Lou by her car.

**A short one again... whatever I like it! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it cause I like writing it. If you want to review it go ahead if you don't, don't worry, just enjoy! **

**I don't own any Supernatural just Lou. **

**xx Melody**


	6. Chapter 6

This was awesome. Just awesome. Not only were there no good strip clubs anywhere near Caperberry but when Sam and Lou came back they were all buddy buddy and teasing each other and laughing about that damn movie they saw.

I wasn't mad that she didn't invite me, it wasn't like I wanted to sit in a dark theater for 2 hours anyway.

"Come on Gigantor, it wasn't that bad." Lou threw an elbow into his side lightly.

"Yeah it was," Sam laughed. "I haven't seen a movie that bad since Dean dragged me to _You've got Mail_."

Lou eyed me. "You took Sam to a Rom Com?"

"No. I don't do chick flicks." She raised her eyebrows. "I made Sam go as a prank." Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Lou looked up at Sam, her head nearly tilted all the way back. Damn she was short. "You two prank each other?" She looked at me then, her eyes lighting up a little. Sam just shrugged. "I wish I had a sibling to get into prank wars with, I have the best ones up my sleeve."

I shook my head. She would not last a day in one of our fights. "Look Tinkerbell, that's cute but, you don't want anywhere near this," I pointed between me and Sam.

Sam sighed. "He's right Munchkin, it gets a little crazy."

Lou laughed, it sounded, I don't know but she laughed. "Sounds like you two are scared." She started poking Sam in the side.

"Don't start something you can't finish sweetheart." I crossed the room a little. I don't know, just thought I should be a bit closer to her. I gave her one of my smiles that make most girls weak at the knees.

"You're on Captain!" She stepped towards me. Her smile was wide as that ego of her's. I just laughed. She was in over her head.

Sam stepped in then. "You two done?" He sounded annoyed but whatever. We both nodded. "Alright, well we have a case maybe we should, I don't know, talk about what we've got."

"Yeah, you're right," Lou conceded and bounced onto her bed. "So, Amy Jenson, the most recent vic, she started seeing this guy, Ivan McKernan about two weeks ago." She looked at us expectedly. "Oh, come on. He's the bartender over at The Horse Ranch. Sady, Lilly, Cora, and Amy all spent time there." She looked at us like we were stupid.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah alright. Well, we went to go see the bodies. All had identical markings on their wrists, like a brand."

"What did it look like?" She asked.

"Like an M." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Looks like I'm going to go chat up a murderous werewolf." She shimmied down her tank top. I think I was looking too long cause Sam cleared his throat and gave me a look.

"What?"

He just tilted his head.

"You're not offering yourself up to a freaking werewolf." I told her.

"Look we need a blonde wolfy virgin sacrifice, no biggy that I fit that description. I trust you guys to have my back." She shrugged and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open. She started putting makeup on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sam gave me a look that told me not to push. "Virgin? Like virginal virgin? Like never gotten laid virgin?" I asked. She looked over at me a small brush thing in her hand.

"No like the other kind of virgin." She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah Dean, virginal virgin."

"I didn't," Sam cut me off.

"What he means is it's a bit surprising that's all." I didn't need Sammy explaining things for me.

"Yeah cause you're 21! And hot!" She just glared at me. "I mean, is it a religion thing?" I heard Sam sigh.

She put down her makeup stuff and walked up to me. "No, just never met anyone I trust that much." She crossed her arms.

"Well, if you ever want to just rip that bandaid off…" she finished for me.

"I'll find _anyone_ else."

"Dude," Sam looked at me, "seriously?"

I looked at Lou who was already grabbing a jacket. "Well, I'm going so, hope you guys are behind me." She grabbed her bag then, tossing it over her shoulder. I grabbed her arm.

"Slow down Sunshine, we need a plan."

She rolled her cute brown eyes at at. Damn she was, nothing. She was Bobby's daughter. "Like you've ever had a plan Dean."

Sam coughed and I let go of her arm. "Dean and I will be there in the bar, you get Ivan's attention and then if you can get him alone, we will test him."

"Look at that, a plan." Lou beamed at Sammy. She looked like she was about to start jumping up and down like some kid. "Who's driving? Or are we taking different cars? I'm thinking I take Shelby and you guys take the Impala. It really makes sense you know, plus if we show up together and someone sees us then the whole plan just goes poof, up in smoke." She made an explosion motion with her hands.

She did that a lot, talked with her hands. It was cute, like she was too caught up in what she was talking about to control what she was doing. Her bangs covered her eyes every once and awhile, making it hard to see her expressive eyes.

"Sure, yeah, good idea Lou," Sammy spoke up. He started grabbing his stuff and I followed suit. "Meet you there?" Lou just nodded. She left then, closing the door behind her.

Lou beat us there and when we walked in she was already chatting up the bartender. She was all bent over showing off her cleavage, not that she had the biggest rack, or that I noticed, I mean of course I noticed, I wasn't blind, but that's not the point. The point was she was flirting with the bartender and fidgeting with some ring on her finger that I hadn't noticed before and she had a smile on her face that I hadn't seen before. Most of the time she was either glaring at me or rolling her eyes or something.

"Let's grab a table," Sam suggested. We made our way towards a table that was positioned so we could see Lou, make sure she wasn't getting in over her head. "I was thinking more about this deal, and maybe if we track down the demon that you made the deal with, we could, I don't know, convince her or something to rip up your contract."

I grumbled. "Leave it Sammy."

He sighed. "You know I can't do that. You're my brother Dean. I'm not just gonna sit back and watch you get dragged to hell."

I looked him dead in the eye. "Yeah you are, and you know why? Because if you do something stupid and it goes south, you die!" I shook my head. "I don't want to hear about it again. Alright?"

"But Dean," he started.

"No! I mean it Sammy. I'm taking a trip downstairs and I'm fine with that."

He looked at me for a long time but didn't say anything. That was fine with me, I wasn't about to have this conversation again. I made the deal to save Sam and I'd go to hell in a little less than a year, whatever, I'd do it again.

I looked over at Lou, who shot us a quick look. She took a drink from the creeper bartender and drank it. It wasn't the fruit filled chick drink she got last night, it was a shot of something and it looked like it burned all the way down.

That's when a leggy woman came into view. She had on the signature look of a waitress, but damn she was something special. She wore a tight red shirt that showed off her considerable rack and she had this look on her face that just screamed she liked it dirty. "What can I get you?" She had a sinful smile on her red lips. I swallowed, thinking about what that mouth could do.

"Well sweetheart, since I'm not on duty right now, let's do a whiskey neat." I could feel trying not to roll his eyes but I didn't care.

"You a cop or something?" The woman asked.

"I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're an FBI agent?" I nodded and she looked me up and down, taking in my none monkey suit look. "Alright mister FBI, you got a name."

"I'm Dean, this is my partner Sam," I nodded towards my brother, "And you would be?"

"I'm Tara," she flashed me a smile. "So Sam, what can I get you?"

"Yeah, I'll have a uh scotch and soda." Sam was looking over some files. Tara looked back at me.

"I'll be right back with those agents." I watched her walk away, her hips swishing back and forth.

"Dude, really? We are working?" Sam gave me a pointed look then nodded his head towards Lou. She was radiating innocence over there, making my stomach turn. I don't think I had ever seen that shy smile she was wearing.

That bartender was paying her a lot of attention and, son of a bitch was she blushing? You can't fake that shit.

Our drinks came by and with the was Tara's number. Sam just rolled his eyes. He had laser focus on Lou. Something told me he might be having some kind of feelings for Bobby's daughter. I snorted. Bobby was gonna kick Sam's ass.

Even if Lou was cute, which I wasn't saying she was, it wouldn't be worth Bobby tracking me down and beating on you within an inch of my life.

I was about to tell Sam to watch our girl when she got up from her bar stool and started making her way to the door, tossing a shy lip biting look over her shoulder at the bartender. Oh I was going to make him bleed just for the way he was looking at her.

We waited until the bartender, Ivan, made his way outside after her. We moved in unison and trailed after him, trying to keep far enough away to not draw attention.

We followed him into the alley behind the bar. Lou was waiting for him there, her back against the wall of the building. He stalked towards her, but before he could do anything, before we could even step in, she did this spin move smashed his face into the wall and had a silver blade at his throat. He hissed as we saw the silver burning the flesh around his neck.

"Bitch," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"You're the one who's a dog in this situation," she hissed back, pressing the knife into his neck even more.

We stepped in just in case, but it seemed like she had everything under control. The wolf was cursing at Lou but she was just smiling like a kid on Christmas. "I am so happy that he is actually the werewolf. Cause if he were human this would have been awkward." She looked over at us then. "You two just gonna stand there, or are you gonna pick your jaws up off the ground and restrain him while I ask him questions?"

We each grabbed an arm. "What do you have to ask? Just shove the knife through his heart and get it over with." She ignored me and focused on the bartender.

"You know all of those girls were virgins, the ones you killed. Is that just your type or was it a coincidence?"

He growled at her. "Virgins taste better."

"Gross." Then she plunged the knife through his heart with no hesitation.

He fell limp in our arms and it took a far chunk of our strength to hold him up. "Why did you want to talk to him?"

She looked at me confused. "I didn't want to kill him if he never hurt those girls."

**Hey guys! Another chapter down! What do you think? **

**I don't own any Supernatural just Lou.**

**xx Melody**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since I had seen the Winchester boys. I called Bobby and told him all about it. He cursed about Dean being a flirt but said he didn't expect anything less from him. Then he said to keep clear of the boys cause they only brought trouble.

I had a few cases here and there, nothing too exciting. I was trying to finish up on my midterm papers for my different classes when my phone went off. "Unnatural #1" flashed on the screen.

"Hiya Sammy," I cherped into the phone.

"Hey Lou, we could use some help if you're up for it." Sam's voice said on the other end. "We're outside of Buffalo, New York. I'll text you the address."

"Come on Jolly Green, of course I am on my way. I got to catch a plane for that but, I'll be there. I could use a break anyway." I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag, sighing at my unfinished paper on my desk.

I wondered what I was driving into. Hopefully something fun and easy like an annoying ghost or some witch that is just messing about with nothing. I didn't want to deal with a vamp or a demon. They were just always too much damn work.

"You called her?" Dean shouted. He started his car up and drove out of the gas station.

I sighed. "Yeah I called her Dean. We have no idea what we're walking into and she is the closest friend we got." He just gave me a look.

"That girl is not a friend. She freaking hates me man."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Oh and you'd know that cause you're all buddy buddy?"

I sighed. "No Dean, just because you're a dick to her doesn't mean that she hates you."

"I am not a dick to her." He gave me a sideways look. "Am I a dick to her?"

I laughed. "Yeah Dean. You hit on her and poke fun at almost every opportunity. Kind of a dick move man."

"Whatever."

We drove for a while in silence. Then he turned on the radio damn loud.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the map to track our progress when my phone rang. I looked at it. It was Lou.

"Hey Lou, what's up?"

"What's up is you boys are going to pick me up from the airport right? Cause I just bought a ticket for New York. I'm headed into North Buffalo Suburban Airport around 7 in the morning." She sounded irritated.

"You okay?"

I heard her blow out a sigh on the line. "I just hate grabby guys that's all."

"Guys are grabbing at you?" I was concerned. I knew she could handle herself but it still didn't sit well with me. Before I knew what was going on Dean grabbed my phone out of my hand.

"You okay Lou? Do you need me to kick someone's ass?" Dean actually seemed concerned about it. I didn't hear her answer, just some muffled yelling. Dean handed the phone back to me. She was still yelling about how he is some sexist pig and she was having a private conversation with me and Dean should but out.

"Hey hey hey, Lou, it's me." Her voice changed completely then.

"Oh hey, okay so you're gonna pick me up right?" I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah we'll come and get you don't worry." I could hear her smile over the phone. She seemed really excited to be working with us again.

"Great. See you tomorrow Jolly Green." The line went dead then.

I looked over at Dean who was seething. "What's up with you?"

He looked over at me then. "Since when did you too get so close?" I laughed slightly. "And why are you so cool with her getting groped by random dudes?"

"Look Dean," I tired to collect my thoughts, "do you like Lou or something?"

"No I don't like her, not like you mean. I mean she's hot for sure, but you know I don't do virgins. That is way too much responsibility for me." Dean laughed. "I mean, you can't start out with the best or the rest of her life is just gonna be a let down."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew that Dean was never the sentimental type and anything over 18 and in a skirt he usually tried to sleep with, but I had never seen him this protective over anyone but me.

We drove in silence for the rest of the way, only stopping for gas.

I got us to the airport right on time. Lou was looking around for us and when she saw us she had this smile plastered on her face that scrunched it up. She sprinted forward and ran straight at us. I was about to open my arms for a hug but she ran straight into Sam's arms, wrapping her legs around him.

"It's been too long Giant."

"Yeah it has Munchkin."

I huffed. Whatever, I didn't need a hug. "Heya Sunshine." She uncurled herself from Sam and looked up at me. Her bangs fell out of her face and I saw she had a scar above her left eyebrow.

To my surprise she snaked her arms around my middle. I didn't know what to do for a second but I decided to hug her back. "Hey Captain. How's it hanging?"

"A little low and to the left, but that's kinda a personal question don't yah think?" She whacked me in the arm. "Come on, lets go." I didn't like airports. I walked out, hearing their shoes behind me.

We made our way to Baby, but instead of climbing in the back, Lou took Sam's place. She shouted shotgun and ran to the passenger's side door smiling like a kid in a candy store. Sammy just shrugged and climbed in the back.

I grumbled to myself and took my place behind the wheel. I turned her on and Zeppelin came through the speakers. I started to feel the beat when all of the sudden the station changed. I whipped my head down to the radio to see Lou's hand messing with the dials.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I barked at her. She jumped slightly then just shrugged.

"I'm riding shotgun." She looked at me for a moment then continued. "The driver is in charge of driving. Shotgun is in charge of navigation and music, back seat is for the snack distributor and napper."

"No." I refused to look at her.

"No? What do you mean no?" She turned to face eme fully.

"I drive I control the music. End of story."

"Aye aye Captain." She gave me a mock salute then pulled her knees to her chest and faced the window, muttering something to herself as she did.

I turned the radio back to the station that was rocking Zeppelin.

Why he had to be so rude I will never know. Bobby always let me play DJ when we went on road trips together. But Dean just had to throw a fit about me messing with the radio. I mean you can only listen to classic rock for so long before you want to hurl yourself out the window.

"So what is going on?" I asked a little annoyed.

Sam was the one to speak, putting his arms on the back of the seat so he was basically between Dean and me. "Our dad had a storage unit that was broken into."

"I wonder what dad even had in there." Dean was speaking mostly to Sam. Whatever.

"So this is basically just a retrieval mission? Like humans? You called me in for humans? My job does not pay much. Splurging on a plane ticket is not cheap. And you called me for humans?" I was pissed.

"Look," Sam started, "we don't even know what is in there and we could always use a little backup."

I cut him off. "You just missed me didn't you Sammy?" I teased. He started to say something but Dean cut in.

"You can just hustle the money back." Dean finally spoke to me. I turned in the seat, fully facing him now.

"I don't hustle money."

He looked at me like I had said I only eat mayonnaise and saltines. "What do you mean you don't hustle? How do you make money? Credit card scams only go so far."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't do credit card scams either. I work an honest job. I pick up shifts at my local bar Mac's."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I mean, I've never been good at pool or poker and working just makes me feel better I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah I get that," Sam said.

"Well I don't." He sounded irritated. "Don't worry Sunshine, we'll get you your money back."

"In a dishonest and backhanded way?"

"You want the money or not?"

God he was so annoying sometimes. "Yeah sure I guess." I grumbled to myself and crossed my arms over my chest.

We continued to drive for a little while until we got to the storage place.

"We're here," Dean declared.

I got out and looked up. Then I looked at the boys who were double checking that their guns were loaded. I thought to myself, when are they not loaded.

"You gonna loan me a gun?" I couldn't bring one on the plane.

Sam was about to give me his gun when Dean stepped forward. "Don't take his, he doesn't clean it often enough. Take mine." He handed me his Colt 1911. I liked it better than Sam's Beretta anyway.

"Um thanks." I weighed it in my hand. It fit so damn well I was going to have a hard time giving it back to him. I stuck it in the waistband of my shorts.

Dean went to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out a more ordinary looking 1911. He stuck that in the waistband of his jeans and then lead the way into the building.

"How can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked. He was short and round, like a ball kinda round, and had greasy hair, enough grease to make sure that squeak in the Impala went away.

"Hi, you called me because someone broke into my unit," Sam started to pull out an I.D. that I know didn't actually belong to him. "I'm Edgar Casey."

The man behind the counter looked at us all. "So you brought Ken and Barbie with you?" He eyed me up and down. I was ready to pounce when Sam grabbed my waist.

He chuckled slightly. "This is my fiance Lily, and that's my brother." He pointed his thumb in Dean's direction. I leaned into Sam to sell the bit a little bit more. He was nice and solid but really warm.

The eye just looked at us. "Here's the key to your unit." Dean grabbed the key and walked towards the elevator. He was quick and so was Sam. It was their unnaturally long legs.

I waved and said, "Thanks," over my shoulder as I jogged towards the elevator. Sam chuckled and Dean didn't even look at me.

Instead he looked down and smiled. "Man." It seemed like he had been having a conversation in his mind that leaked into the real world.

"What?" Sam asked him.

He shook his head. "Just Dad." He scratched an itch on the side of his nose. "You know him and his secrets. We spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well we're about to learn something," Sam answered.

"Wait, you've never been here before?" Sam shook his head at me. "Then how do you know which unit is the right one?" Dean held up the key which had a number on it.

"They label things here." Dean and Sam pulled up the door to the elevator as we hit the ground. We all walked out and looked around finally finding G7. Dean moved to unlock the flimsy looking padlock and yanked open the door. It looked overly heavy. We turned on our flashlights and shone them into the unit.

There was a motorcycle in the corner and a shelf full of bottles of oil that had so much dust on them I wondered if they were good still. I was really happy I chose to bring my empty backpack with me. I needed more oil for Shelby anyway. I moved to go look at it when Dean pulled me back. I was about to yell at him but he and Sam were focused on something on the ground.

There was a large red painted demon trap on the ground and a bunch of blood.

"No demons allowed." Sam said it almost like it was a treehouse rule.

"Blood." Dean knelt down and held up a tripwire. "Check this out." I followed it with my flashlight. It ended on the shelf with the oil. There was a shotgun in the mouth of an animal skull. Gross.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged." Man these guys loved stating the obvious. I stepped over the wire and made my way to the oil shelf. I rubbed off a lot of dust to find that the oil was not yet done for. I packed three quarts into my bag and turned back to the actual hunt.

I could hear Dean saying something about "Dear old Dad," but I wasn't paying that much attention. I saw Dean looking down at the floor some more. "I've got two sets of boot treds here, looks like it was a two man job." Dean seemed so sure. He stood then as he said. "And our friend with the buck shot in him, looks like he kept walking."

They finally started to move into the unit with me.

"So what's the deal," Sam started, "Dad would do work here or something?"

Dean did something in between a sigh and a chuckle. A suckle. No. A chigh. No. Oh I'd figure it out. "Living the high life, as usual." He looked a little harder at the skull then me, zipping up my backpack half full of oil and shakes his head, laughing slightly.

I don't know why, maybe it's because I feel like he caught me doing something, but I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I think he noticed. He turned away quickly to look around the unit. He picked up a small trophy from a filing cabinet and dusted it off. "1995."

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned with a goofy smile on his face. "No way!" He took the trophy from Dean. "That's my Division Championship soccer trophy." He dusted it off a little bit more. "I can't believe he kept this."

I walked over to look and Dean started to move away. "Yeah, it's probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy." He moved over to a desk. "Oh wow." He set down his flashlight and picked up a shotgun. He looked at Sam. "It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade." He laughed and cocked it. Dust floated up. I scrunched my eyebrows together at the weird mental image I was getting of their childhood. "What's that look for Sunshine?"

"Oh nothing," I muttered and moved further into the unit.

There was another door, the chain was broken on it. Sam opened the door with a horrible squeak and groan. I shined a light on a work table in the corner and Dean bustled in behind me . "Holy crap." He scoffed as I fingered the grenades on the table. "Look at this he had landmines." He moved his flashlight over the rest of the table. "Which they didn't take." I grabbed a few grenades and knives from the table and placed them in my backpack. It's not stealing when the people who would care are watching you do it. "Or the guns," Dean continued.

"I guess they knew what they were after," I suggested.

Sam looked pensive so I followed his gaze. "Hey check this out," he called. Slightly startled when he found me right next to him. "See these symbols? That's binding magic."

"These are all curse boxes." I hated curse boxes. Bad juju.

Dean looked at me. "Curse boxes? They're suppose to keep the bad mojo in right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

I nodded. "Yep. They uh, well they're built to contain the power of the cursed object." I shivered. So not my thing.

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes. He never did say where they ended up." Dean looked at me.

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump," Sam said. He looked down at an empty space on the shelf. It was way too clean. Something was recently there. Sam drew a line in the dust just to make sure. "One box is missing. Great."

"Well maybe they didn't open it." Dean sounded almost optimistic.

**Its Summer again which means more regualar updates! Yay. **

**So lets go through it, I don't own anything ****_Supernatural_**** just Lou.**

**Hope you like it and if you do leave a review. Much love**

**xx Melody**


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up in an alleyway outside of a brownish apartment building. Look like the exact place some low level thieves would live. Sam had gotten into the security feed for the storage unit place and found their licence plate, idjits.

Dean leaned his head out of the window of the Impala to look at another car. "Connecticut. Last three digits 880." Bingo.

"Yep, that's it," Sam confirmed.

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera." My thoughts exactly, but I decided that Dean would have the witty one liner this time. He looked like he needed it.

As we quietly walked up the stairs to the correct apartment building after Sam figured out that the car was registered to a Grossman, yeah real name and everything, it was easy to find their apartment number; I was thinking more and more about the boys and how tense they were sometimes.

I would mention something about the future and it was like someone died. I mentioned me graduating in a little more than a year and saying that if they were in town they should stop by. I would have thought Dean would jump at the idea to try with excited drunk girls who just got out of college and are looking for a stupid thing to do. But no, there was just silence and then Sam gave me a placating, "Sure, maybe."

We found the right door and Sam knelt down to pick the lock but, well he wasn't all that quick so I booted him aside with my hip and went to work. It was an easy one, barley even had to do anything. The boys stepped around me, guns already very much in the air.

I heard one of the guys in the room say, "Royal flush." Poker maybe. I wasn't sure, cards were never my thing. "Grossman, that's the second royal flush in eight hands."

While the boys cleared the bedrooms and the bathroom quickly and quietly I shut the front door with as little noise as possible.

There was only one room left to clear, the living room, the room where the voices were floating in from. "There's no way in hell we're handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Let's get out of here, let's have some fun." That was our que.

Dean went first yelling, "Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move!"

Sam followed suit yelling, "Don't move."

"Don't move!" I stayed quiet because they guys already had three guns on them, I doubted they would do anything stupid.

One of them asked, "What is this?"

Sam yelled, "Stop!" at him.

Dean moved around the couch to train his gun on the guy with the bandages around his shoulder. He was clearly the one who had been shot. "Alright, give us the box. Please tell me that you didn't," He didn't get to finish that question.

I looked at a rather gross looking side table to see the opened curse box, "Oh they did."

"You opened it!" Dean yelled and pushed the shot up guy against the wall.

"You guys cops?" he cried.

"Huh?" Dean heard his he was just being an ass.

"Are you guys cops?" The guy howled again.

Dean ignored him. "What was in the box?" It took all of my self control not to say Gwyneth Paltrow's head. The guy looked past Dean to some furry thing on the coffee table. Dean followed his gaze. "Oh, was that is, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?"

Suddenly, the guy pushes Dean's arms up causing him to drop the gun he was holding. When it hit the ground it went off for some reason. The bullet apparently ricocheted off something and hit Sam's gun then hit Dean's gun out of my hand. We all stood stunned for half a second. What the actual fuck just happened.

Sam saw Dean's gun on the floor and dove for it at the same time the none injured guy did the same. He pushed Sam to the side and Sam knocked into Dean which sent Dean falling into the coffee table, breaking it. Sam only had a second to say sorry before yelling and tumbling to the ground when his guy tackled him.

I looked around for a gun to use and found Sam's on the floor. I fired at the injured guy only to have him duck just in time, the bullet to hit the radiator but somehow ricochet off it and break a lamp on the other side of the room.

Dean's guy found Dean's gun and picked it up, knocking Dean down as he did. He trained the gun on me while Sam tousled with the other guy on the floor. He was choking Sam and he was scraping against the floor. I yelled for Sam, I yelled for Dean. "Don't move girly."

Then Sam broke loose from his guy sending him across the room and hitting a wall. "Dean," he called, "I got him."

"Sam wait!" But it was too late.

The other guy had Dean's gun trained on Sam's heart. "No you don't." He pulled the trigger, and miracles of miracles the gun jammed. Dean stood up and when he did the guy was in such a rush to unjam the gun he tripped over the broken coffee table and fell backwards over the couch and knocked himself out. I instantly turned my attention to the other guy who had found the gun that Dean had been carrying and was starting to stand up.

Dean saw him at the same time I did and yelled, "Sam!" But it didn't even do anything because the guy was taken out by the bookshelves above him. In his urge to not get crushed by books he throw the gun in the air and Sam caught it in a perfect grip so the barrel of the gun was aimed at the bad guys.

We all looked at each other then. Both bad guys had knocked themselves out and we weren't dead. "That's lucky," I said. They both nodded.

Dean looked at what Sam was holding, not the gun but the furry thing that use to be inside the box. "Is that a rabbit's foot?"

Sam held it up to look at it. "I think it is." I throw my hands in the air.

"Let's grab what's ours and get out of here, someone was bound to hear that and call the cops." I was the youngest one here, why was I the voice of reason. Idjits.

They followed my lead and we picked up our guns. I unjammed Dean's and stuck it back in the waistband of my shorts, making sure the safety was on. I didn't need to accidentally shoot my ass off. We scurried out of the apartment building and back to the Impala quickly but I suppose we didn't have to because there were no nosy neighbors, no police sirens, nothing. Maybe this was just a typical Friday for them.

I crawled into the backseat of the Impala, angling for a nap. I hadn't slept since I got the call about coming to the guys' rescue.

"Alright," Dean started, "I'm stopping by a convenience store, Sam you look in Dad's journal, see if he talks about this, and Lou," but my eyes were already closed. I heard him sigh through his nose. "Alright, we'll let her get some shut eye, she needs it."

"I can hear you asshole," I muttered, already almost half asleep.

"I didn't mean it like that, just that you look tired." He just kept digging. "Not that you look bad just," he paused. "Whatever Lou. Just get some sleep, we'll wake you when we know something."

"Alright Captain." I rolled over in the seat and faced the back.

I pulled up to the convenience store and parked the car. Lou was passed out in the backseat, curled into herself in a way that made me very careful of how hard I pressed on the breaks. I didn't need her flying into the back of the front seat and scowlin' at me. "Keep looking in the journal, I'll be right back," I told Sammy.

I got out of the car, closing the door as quietly as I could. I walked in, already knowing what I wanted to get. Lotto tickets, scratchers, the works. Then I saw something that caught my eye. It was a keychain in the shape of sun. It was gold and had those curvy rays or whatever. It reminded me of Lou. I grabbed that and asked for all the scratchers and paid.

I took it all wrapped up in a brown paper bag back to Baby. Sam was looking through the journal and Lou was still passed out. I got into the driver's seat and started digging through the bag.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal," Sam said. I showed him the scratchers. "Dean, come on."

"What? Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head. My gun don't jam. So, that was a lucky break. Not to mention taking themselves out, also a lucky break." I handed him one of the tickets. "Here, scratch one." He gave me that look. "Come on, Sam. Scratch and win."

He took it from me and I handed him a penny to use. "Look, Dean," he started as he scratched away, "It's gotta be cursed somehow, otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up."

He handed me the ticket and I looked at it. "$1,200. You just won $1,200." I laughed as he just shrugged his shoulders. "Whoo!"

"What? I'm up! What?" Lou sprung up from the backseat so quickly I'd be surprised if she wasn't light headed.

"Sorry Sunshine, go back to sleep." She just nodded and collapsed in the seat again. I spoke quietly to Sam, moving to get out of the car. "I don't know man, doesn't seem that cursed to me." I motioned for him to join me so we didn't wake Lou again.

Once we got out of the car, I had him scratch the rest of the tickets and he just kept winning.

"This is weird dude, I'm gonna call Bobby and see if he knows anything about this."

"Fine, but I might have to go back into the store and get more scratchers!" I laughed again.

He dialed Bobby's number as I layed out all the tickets to try and figure out exactly how much money we had. I heard bits and pieces. He told Bobby about the break in, the box, the rabbit's foot, the run of luck. All of it. But he didn't mention Lou. It was for the best. "Now look Bobby we didn't know." There was a pause. "Well Dad never told us about this thing. I mean you knew about a storage place in Black Rock?" I was also surprised Bobby never told us.

Sam reached for something on the ground and showed it to me. Looked like a nice watch that we could probably pawn for some cash. I mouthed "awesome" and went back to counting. I had to start over.

I was counting on my fingers, trying to add things up in the air when I heard Sam yell, "So, I won't lose it, Bobby."

I finished adding, but that couldn't be right. Sam hung up the phone. "Dude," he looked over at me, "we're up 15 grand." He gave me a sort of half smile.

"Bobby says it's cursed man." I looked at him, waiting. "He says that if I lose it, I'm dead." I nodded.

"Anyway to break the curse?"

"Bobby's gonna look into it."

I looked in Baby, at Lou fast asleep again. "Look man, I'm hungry and I'm sure when Lou wakes up she will be too. There's a Biggerson's right here. Let's fuel up." Sam just nodded.

We walked into the diner, it looking like every other Biggerson's out there. I looked at Sam, I knew that look. "Don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break it. 'Till then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a little 'Rain Man.' You can be Rain Man."

He put a hand in front of me. "Look, let's just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" There was an older guy at the hostess stand. "Hi, uh, table for two please." Sam said to him.

The guy started jumping. "Congratulations." An alarm went off

I rolled my eyes. "It's exciting, I know."

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's restaurant family." A bunch of people came out and they handed us a giant fake check. Those party noisemakers where being blown and balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling. Someone was taking pictures so I smiled. This was a really lucky day.

We were led to a booth in the back. As we sat down the guy handed us menus. "You guys get free food here for a whole year. Just let me know if you have any questions." Then he was gone. I looked over at Sam.

"Oh come on man, lighten up." He just shook his head at me and looked at the menu. "What do you think Lou wants?"

"I don't know Dean. Want me to go wake her up so she can eat with us?"

I shook my head. "No. She needs to sleep. You saw how quickly she passed out."

He just nodded.

"What can I get you boys?" A pretty brunette asked, pen and paper in her hand at the ready.

"Well, Cindy," I said looking at her name tag. "I'll take the bacon cheeseburger with fries."

"The house salad and a side of fruit please," Sam said.

"Coming right up." She walked away.

"Really dude?" He just shrugged at me.

Sam pulled out his laptop and opened it up. "I'm going to do a little bit of research on this cursed good luck charm."

"Yeah you do that." I waved over Cindy again.

"Yeah?" She asked as she got to the table.

"I'm also gonna order some grub to go." I told her with a smile. She blushed slightly and got her little order paper out. "Alright let's do pancakes, extra bacon, an order of fries, garlic knots, two bacon cheeseburgers, a slice of chocolate cake, and one of those great looking apple pies I saw up there." She just kept nodding and writing for a good thirty seconds after I was done.

"Right." She finally said. "Anything else?"

"Just some coffee for the table sweetheart." She nodded and left.

Sam looked over his laptop at me. "That's a lot of food. I know Lou was raised by Bobby but I'm sure she can't vacuum away food like you can."

I put a hand on my chest like I was offended. He just rolled his eyes. "Come on Sammy, it's not all for her."

"Right." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Come on man, you've been acting weird since we picked Lou up from the airport. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You yell at her for messing with the radio, you promise to get her money back, you don't bat an eye when she took stuff from Dad's storage unit, hell Dean you gave her your gun."

I rolled my eyes and shifted in my seat. "Well yeah, I wasn't gonna have her use yours. Plus she usually has a 1911, I thought it was a better fit."

"Than the spare you used?"

I didn't have to answer his question cause food came our way. It looked so good, well at least mine did. Not Sam's damn salad.

I woke up in the backseat of the Impala, my arm and cheek and thigh all stuck to the seat. Worse thing ever is unsticking yourself. I huffed at the slight pain that radiated in my face. I twisted around so I was facing the right way in my seat and stretched my arms out wide. I really did need that nap.

I flipped open my phone to see if I missed anything while I was out. I did. 3 missed calls from Bobby. I huffed and hit the number 1 on my speed dial.

"There you are," Bobby said from the other line.

"Hello to you too," I yawned.

"Tell me you are still in Colorado and not messin' with that damned rabbit's foot with the Winchester idjits." I blew out a breath that ruffled my bangs.

"Oh come on, it's not too bad." Wrong thing to say.

"Damn it, Louise Theodora! I raised you smarter than this." His voice sounded tired over the phone. Angry sure, but also really tired.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. The boys asked for help so that's what I'm giving them." There was a long silence and what sounded like him opening a beer.

"Fine, but don't you dare touch the damn thing."

"I won't Bobby, I promise."

"Take care of them for me."

"You know I will. Love you Bobby."

"Love you too Baby Girl." Then the line went dead. I closed my phone in my hand and stuffed back into my front pocket. I looked out to see where exactly we were when I heard a distinctive, "Wow!" I looked over to see Sam on the ground and Dean standing over him.

I ran out of the car to help Sam. His jeans were torn at the knees and he was bleeding.

"So, what? Now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Sam answered.

Dean started to walk away, muttering, "I wonder how bad." I grabbed his arm to stop him. I looked between the two.

"I was asleep for like 2 hours, what happened?"

We made out way back to the shitting little apartment of the two thieves that almost killed us. Dean walked in first all big and tough and scary looking. I hung back with Sam to try to mitigate his injuries should he choose to just topple over again.

"Oh man, what do you want?" The guy asked. He was clearly half in the bag already.

"Heard about your friend," Dean said, "It's bad luck." Did he always have to be that kind of blatant witty?

"Piss off," the thief grumbled.

Dean just kept going. "We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman."

"Yeah?" The guy cocked his head to the side with so much sass I wanted to hit him. "How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us."

The guy started laughing like some bad 80s villain. Sam started to speak up before I could stop him. "Listen man, this is s," he didn't finish because he tripped over a cord and tried to catch the CD player only to fall and take a lamp down with him.

"Jolly Green, you good?" I asked from the door, unsure of how much help I could give.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied a little too quickly. He gripped the edge of the chair to try to get himself back up.

Dean continued on with his "interrogation." "I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you."

I rolled my eyes at the macho men in the room and helped Sam the rest of the way up. "Don't move," I hissed at him.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

The guy just scoffed at Dean. "You're crazy man."

"You know I'm saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes. All the luck. When you lose the foot the luck goes sour," Dean explained. "That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next." He motioned with his head behind him to where Sam and I were standing. "And who knows how many more innocent people after if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head." The thief actually looked worried. "Now I can read people. And I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine." The thief worked his jaw. "But you're not a killer. Are you?"

He looked down and softly shook his head. "No," he whispered. "She only gave us a last name. Lugosi."

"Thank you," I said as I led Sam out of the room.

Dean followed behind and then in front, saying if Sam was going to fall and knock someone down, it might as well be him.

We made it outside just as Dean's phone began to ring. We made our way to the Impala. "Hello?" Dean said to the person on the other end.

Sam stopped Dean in his tracks in front of me. He frowned down to look at his shoe. He stepped in gum. As far as bad luck goes it wasn't too bad.

I heard Dean say, "Bobby that's uh great," and my ears perked up. "Except Sam uh, Sam lost the foot." I sighed. Bobby was going to kill me. "Bobby, listen, listen. This uh, this hot chick stole it from him."

I stopped listening when Sam went over to a broken grate to try to get the gum off the bottom of his shoe. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" I asked him. He just looked at me annoyed. "I mean I could help out if you want." \

Dean's voice cut in, "Luigi or something."

I answered, "Lugosi." I turned back to Sam. "Come on if you give me the shoe I can take care of it. It's not like the bad luck is going to transfer through shoes." He just shook his head and kept scraping the bottom of his shoe on the grate. Men. Then his shoe came off and splashed at the bottom. I throw my hands in the air.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute." I whipped my head around.

"Bela? As in Bela Talbot?" I asked. Dean just nodded and gave me a weird look.

"She knew about the rabbit's foot, she a hunter?" I shook my head and he seemed to be getting the same answer from Bobby. "I guess she's back." There was another pause. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Thanks Bobby, again."

Dean finally looked at Sam who looked pathetic. Stubborn fucking men. "What?"

"He lost his shoe. Like a moron," I answered for him. "What about Bela?" I shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"She's the one who stole the foot. Bobby says you might know where she is hold up." I nodded. He turned and started towards the car. "Sam you're in the back," he called over his shoulder.

The drive was slow to the motel, Dean didn't want to take any chances. Sam was squirming the whole time and being sad over losing his shoe.

"We'll get you another pair once this is all over okay?" I told him.

"What's this 'we' crap?" Dean quipped. I just shot him a look.

We got into the hotel room and Dean flipped on the lights. "All right, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So it will take me about two hours to get there."

Sam looked at him. "So, what are we doing here then?"

Dean looked at me and then back at Sam. "You, my brother, are staying here, 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed."

"Yeah we will be back as soon as possible," I said. Dean shot me a look.

"Oh you're not coming Sunshine."

"What?!"

"You're on babysitting duty."

"Oh come on."

"Hey, I need someone to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. That's you."

I rolled my eyes but eventually nodded my head.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked in an almost whining tone.

"Nothing. Nothing. Come here." Dean led him to the middle of the room. "I don't want you doing anything." He grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of the floor. "I want you to sit right here and don't move, okay?" Sam sat down slowly. "Don't turn on the light. Don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose. Lou is in charge, she will be doing everything. Alright, I'll be back." Then get was out the door leaving Sam and I alone in the room.

I watched Sam's face squirm a little and then he reached up and scratched his nose. I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

"Okay, I'm gonna watch some tv, I'd invite you to sit with me, but with your luck you would break the bed and then what would we do?" I shrugged and hopped on the bed, remote in my hand. I switched on the TV and scrolled through the channels.

"You can't be serious Lou," Sam complained.

"Yeah I am." Doctor Sexy M.D. flashed on the screen. "Fuck yeah, love this show."

Sam just rolled his eyes at my overly dramatic medical show. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then I recommend you be really careful." He eyed me. "Look, you're unnaturally tall and if you really wanted to get around me on a normal luck day, you probably could, so I am not gonna stop you from doing whatever it is you want to do." He raised an eyebrow at this. "But," I continued, "we want you safe, Dean and I, and you not moving is the best way we know how to keep you safe."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just," he ran a hand through his hair, or at least tried to and ended up poking himself in the eye in the process, "I hate being treated like a kid."

"Yeah, I get that." I nodded at him sympathetically. "When people find out I'm Bobby's daughter they handle me with kid gloves and try to sideline me."

He looked at me for a long moment. "Bobby has been like a father to us too, I just wish he would have told us about you sooner."

I thought about that for a long moment, contemplated telling him everything that happened between Bobby and John, but decided not to. It wasn't going to help anyone. "So, when we get you all fixed up, what do you want to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking we drive you home so you don't have to buy another plane ticket and you know, keep all the stuff you took from the storage unit."

I felt my cheeks heat at this. "You really want to road trip my ass?"

"Yeah, totally. I mean, only if you want to." Sam clarified.

I nodded my head, scooting towards him on the bed. "Will Dean be cool with it?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I know that he doesn't really like me much and I'm pretty sure I annoy him, so I just want to make sure." Sam just gave me a look that told me I was being ridiculous so I dropped it. I still wasn't sure Dean was going to be down with it, but I was not one to pass up a free ride home.

**Alright here we are again. Please read and review. I don't own Supernatural just Lou. **

**xx- Melody**


	9. Chapter 9

Lou had been watching that lame doctor show for three hours. I was starting to lose my mind. I think she could tell because when she looked at me for the fifth time in three minutes she sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "Fine, you win Gigantor." She switched off the tv completely.

"I didn't say anything," I protested.

"You didn't have to you brooding pile of hair." She huffed at me. Pile of hair. I touched the hair on my head. It wasn't even that long. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Please don't do anything stupid until I get back. Just sit there and don't move please. If you die because you decided you wanted to stand up and then you trip and smack your head on the table and bleed out while I'm in there, Dean will hate me forever." She flashed me a smile before closing the bathroom door.

I heard the water turn on and Lou started singing some AC/DC song. I was so bored. I sighed, and started rocking in my chair before I realized that was a bad idea. Suddenly the AC unit in the room sounded like it was dying. There were clanks and squeaks coming from it. Then smoke started coming out of it. "Oh, come on. I, I didn't," I sighed, contemplating calling Lou.

Instead I slowly got to my feet, knowing that this was a bad idea, and made my way over to it. That's when the thing burst into flames. I grabbed the blanket from one of the beds and tried to snuff out the fire but it just kept coming back. I finally got it out, relieved that it was over. But then I heard it start up again. Only this time, the arm of my jacket was on fire instead. "Ah!"

I tried to put it out with the curtains in front of me only to have the curtains rip and then I was falling.

I woke up to the sound of duct tape, I was being wrapped in it. Lou probably thought it was the best way to keep me from getting up again.

"Oh, he's awake," A man said. I didn't recognize him at all.

A blond guy got up from the bed. "Back with us, eh?" I looked around. I couldn't see Lou.

"We didn't even have to touch you," the first guy was saying. "You just went all spastic and knocked yourself out. It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs."

It might have just been the throbbing headache but I was very confused. "Who are you? What do you wa…" The blond guy cut me off by snapping his fingers in my face.

"I use to think your friend Gordon sent me," He started.

"Gordon? Oh, come on." I dropped my head back. This was a horrible time for this.

The guy was still talking. "Because he asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him," I muttered to myself.

"But," he continued, "as it turns out I'm on a mission from God." Then he backhanded me, hard.

I came to, only to find Lou sitting in a chair next to me duct tape wrapped around her. She was only in a towel. Her face, there were already bruises forming and blood was coming out of her nose and from a cut on her lip. "Lou?" But she was knocked out.

"The girl put up one hell of a fight." The darker haired one said. He was mostly standing to the side.

"Don't you touch her," I growled. Then there was another hit.

This time it was a glass of water that woke me up. Lou was still knocked out.

"You were part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" Gordon's buddy accused.

"We did everything we could to stop it," I tried.

"Lie, lie, lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

I was tired and angry. "No I don't okay. You're wrong about all of this."

He wasn't listening. "Where are they gonna hit us next?"

I let out a deep sigh and looked over at Lou. That's when I realized her hands were moving but she still looked knocked out. She was trying to cut through the duct tape with her fingernails and it was kind of working.

The guy backhanded me again. "Where?" Oh that hurt. I sucked in a breath. "Gordon told me about you Sam, about your powers. You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak."

"No, not anymore. No powers, no visions, it just," He cut me off with a sucker punch to my jaw.

"Lie!" I could see Lou trying to work faster on the tape that kept her in the chair. "Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the end game here, right?" He had a creepy smile on his face. "So maybe, just maybe, you can understand why we can't take chances."

"Hey douchebag!" Lou yelled from her chair. Both guys looked at her, the gun in the weird guys hands not pointed at me, but at the ground instead. "What in the hell makes you think that Teddy Bear Sammy Winchester has anything to do with demons?"

"Looky here little girl," he started, waving his gun around, "you're friend is a monster. We kill monsters." He leaned down so his face was close to hers. She took the opportunity and spit right in his face. He pulled back the gun and whipped it across her face.

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to buy me time but she was just making him mad. "Woah, woah okay, hold on a minute." I tried.

The other guy tried to step in. "No! You saw what happened, Creedie. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this hotel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, I can explain all of that," I tried.

"Shut up!" I sighed. "It's God, Creedie. He led us here for one reason, to do his work. This is destiny."

He put the gun to my head and I heard a gun cock.

"Nope," Dean's voice came. "No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot." I looked up to see Dean pointing his gun at the guys.

The guy was still cocky. "Put the gun down son or you're gonna be scrapping brain off the wall."

"Oh this thing?" Dean waved the gun to the side.

"Yeah, that thing."

Dean shrugged. "Okay." Then he set the gun down on the table next to him. "But you see there's something about me you don't know."

Gordon's friend turned and aimed his gun at Dean. "Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day." Then Dean tossed a pen he picked up towards the gun and it stuck perfectly into the barrel of the revolver. "Oh my god, did you see that shot?" Dean asked me a huge smile on his face. Creedie took a swing at Dean and missed sending him into the wall and knocking him out. "I'm amazing," he said as the other guy tried to get the pen out of his gun. The second he did, Dean tossed a remote right at his head and it knocked him out. "I'm Batman."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "You're Batman." I watched Dean's smile evaporate when his eyes slid to Lou. I looked over at her too.

Her hair was still wet from her shower but it was also coated in blood now. Her left eye started to swell shut from were the revolver hit her.

"Son of a bitch! Sunshine talk to me." Dean was on his knees in front of her in a second, doing his best to carefully take the tape off her skin. She sucked in a few breaths as he did it but didn't protest.

It took a moment but once she was free she just sat there for a moment clutching the towel to her chest. "Go help Sam," was all she said.

Dean did as he was told and came over to me, not being nearly as careful with his ripping off of the tape. When I was out Lou finally stood up, pushing Dean out of the way and kneeling in front of me. "Are you okay, Sammy?" I tilted my head towards her in confusion.

"Yeah of course. Are you?" I had a strong feeling she looked worse than I did.

She gave me a shallow nod and then stood and made her way to the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" Dean whispered harshly at me. I looked back at the closed door.

"She tried to help me, and then, Dean they hurt her badly." Bobby was going to freak out.

"Awesome. This is just awesome. At least I've got the foot. We can get it extra crispy and then this will all be over." Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"What so now you've got good luck?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I raced back here, no traffic, no cops. Bela tried to shoot me, almost knicked her instead," he explained.

"What else do we need for this?"

"Some cayenne pepper, some boneash, some hoodoo mumbo jumbo," he sighed looking at the door, "Nothing we can't handle."

Lou walked out of the door in her clothes, her face cleaned up a little, or at least as much as she could. "So are we all set to save Sam?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Yeah we got it. Let's get going." Dean lead the way to the door.

"Aye aye Captain," she called from behind him. Dean turned around just in time to see her trip over her own feet and fall into his open arms. "Ah fuck, thanks." She pushed herself from his grasp and brushed herself off.

She shouldered her way past Dean, wincing as she went and beat us to the car.

Sam was crouched down, sprinkling some cayenne onto the embers of the small fire. The graveyard was cold enough I noticed Lou shivering. I shucked off my jacket and handed it to her wordlessly, she took it and placed it over her shoulders but didn't put her arms through the sleeves. I scratched another scratcher and looked at it. We were up $40,000 if my math was correct.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it." Sam stood and dusted off his jeans.

"One second…" I had three more cards to go.

"Dean, you—" Sam started to walk towards me.

"Hey, back off, Jinx! I'm bringing home the bacon."

Sam sighed. I smiled and stashes the cards in my jacket, the one that Lou was wearing. "All right, say goodbye wascally wabbit." I laughed and looked at the foot. A gun cocked behind me and I spun around.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever." Bela smiled at us. "Put the foot down, honey."

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not" I was cut off when Bela aimed her gun at Sam and fired. Sam fell to the ground groaning "Son of a."

"Back off, tiger. Back off." I put my hands up slightly. "You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger." Sam got up, clutching his shoulder. "You've got the luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your brother?" she motioned to him, "him I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" I looked over at Sam to see if he was okay. Lou I noticed slowly started to move forward between the gun and us. I grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back.

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim." Bela said, as if that made it better. "Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right! All right. Take it easy." I bent down to put the foot on the ground but instead I throw it at her. "Think fast."

Bela, most likely out of instinct reached out and caught the foot. Finally got one over on her. "Damn!" She cursed herself.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighed in annoyance.

**And here it is. I don't own Supernatural, just Lou!**

**xoxo- Melody**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I had to do just a little updating on this chapter**

By the time the night was over, the only scratchers we had left were the ones that I had set aside for Lou. She didn't actually know that I did that though so she was all different kinds of apologetic when Bela got one over on her and stole the $40,000 right out of the jacket pocket when they went in for a hug.

"Oh Dean, we're giving Lou a ride home, that okay?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah." It would give her time to heal up a little too. "Want to go to a motel or just hit the road?" I asked her.

She looked at me, chewing on her lip for a minute. "I don't want to go back to that hotel."

"We can go to a different one Sunshine." I didn't want to go back to that place either. The sight of her taped to that chair was one that I wanted to forget but I probably never would. Just another person hurt cause they got too close to us.

"That would be nice. I am tired and a bed sounds nice." She was nodding a lot. Bobble head was the only thing that came to mind.

"Awesome. Let's go." I lead the way to Baby and before anyone said anything, Lou crawled into the back.

I was so tired and beat up I had no idea how I found the energy to even stand. But there I was, standing outside a motel door waiting for Sam to open it while Dean grabbed our bags.

Once inside, I flopped on one of the beds, but I needed something from my bag before I could sleep. It had been a tough hunt and I just needed a little extra care before bed.

Dean dropped my bag carefully in front of me and I rifled through it looking for the one thing that would bring me great comfort. But it wasn't there. Lambie. It was just a stuffed lamb but I loved that thing. I had had it since I was born, literally, and it always made me feel safe.

I didn't want to cry in front of them but I was just too tired not to. "Hey, what's wrong Lou?" Sam asked sitting next to me. The whole bed sunk lower and it made me lean into him but I didn't mind.

I sniffed. "I forgot to pack Lambie." I know that Sam would have no way of knowing what I was talking about, but he held me anyway. It was like being hugged by a blanket with arms. Like a snuggie come to life. He was so warm and comforting. He completely engulfed me. I looked up at his big goofy eyes to see he was beaten up too, and I remembered he had been shot in the shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at his patches up arm.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you're right," he chuckled, "that's kind of a dumb thing to say."

The idea flashed in my head and the words came out before I had time to fully process them. "Will you sleep with me?" I realize how it sounded immediately. "I mean just sleep cause there are only two beds and I don't want anyone sleeping on the floor and I don't have Lambie to cuddle and you are hurt and it was my fault and…" he cut off my rambling.

"It's not your fault." I started to protest but he kept going. "And yeah of course. I don't know how Dean is going to like it, but we can share a bed."

"What am I not going to like?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom. I looked up at him. "Hey Sunshine, you okay?" I just nodded.

"Sam is gonna be my cuddle buddy for the night," I said fidgeting on the bed.

Dean straighted. He was all stiff and hard to read again. "Right well, night." But instead of going to bed he walked out the door. I was guessing it was to go to a bar or something.

I sighed. "Can I borrow a shirt to wear?" Sam looked down at me. He had a really sweet puppy dog smile on his beat up face.

He went over to his bag and got out a blue t-shirt that probably went under his plaid button ups. I didn't feel like going into the bathroom because, well it freaking hurt to walk. I motioned for Sam to turn around and he did.

I peeled off my tank top and shorts and then because it was annoying I flung off my bra. The t-shirt Sam gave me was clearly made for someone of his unnatural height because it hit me right at the knees. "You can turn back around."

As he did I saw the smile on his face and then came the laughter. "You're so small Munchkin."

I gave him my best death glare but couldn't hold it because I was smiling too hard. "Yeah yeah, whatever Jolly Green Giant. Let's go to bed." He nodded and kicked off his boot. I watched him from my place under the covers as he took off everything but his t-shirt and his boxer briefs.

He looked over at me staring. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah Sammy. Sleeping in jeans is the worst. Plus you got shot. If you're not comfy I'd feel bad." He nodded and slid into the bed on his side. He stayed away at first, keeping as much distance between us as he could. "You're not much of a cuddle buddy over there," I muttered. I heard him chuckle low and deep in his chest. I moved closer to me and we met in the middle of the bed.

I folded myself into him, feeling his warmth surround me. He draped an arm over my middle and pulled me closer still. Sleep came easily that night.

She was so small against me. My shoulder groaned with the effort but I pulled her closer to me and felt as she fell asleep.

Dean walked in two hours later, drunk. "You two look cozy," he hissed.

"She's sleeping. Dude, be quiet." He looked over at Lou then, seeing her drooling on my arm.

"I just didn't know that you'd be into virgins." Dean scoffed at us and stuffed off his boots.

"We're just sleeping. She had a hard day," I explained.

"Sure. Whatever man." He got into bed and faced away from us. I huffed at him. He was being weird about the whole thing.

Of course she would ask me and not him. I wasn't the one to constantly hit on her, or stare at her chest, or her ass when she walked. She trusted me not to make a move on her. And Dean, well he went out and got drunk.

Dean woke up first, yelling for me to wake up as well. I looked down at Lou resting peacefully in the same place. Curled up against my chest. "Come on, let's hit the road." He slapped the bed. Lou groaned from beside me and stretched out like a cat, but instead of getting up she just turned over so that she wasn't facing me and backed up into me. I groaned at this.

Dean laughed as I uncomfortable got out of bed and pulled on my clothes. "Don't," I warned Dean.

"I wouldn't dream of scandalizing Sunshine by telling her you got morning wood after sleeping with her." He laughed to himself. "She might never ask to share a bed with you again." A light went off in his eyes then. "On second thought…" he went to shake her awake.

I grabbed his arm with my good one. "Come on man. Don't be a dick." He scoffed.

He still shook her with his free hand. She groaned. "Come on Sunshine we have to get going."

With her eyes still closed, holding the covers close to her chest, she muttered, "I will beat you within an inch of your life if you don't give me five more minutes." I laughed.

Dean didn't laugh, instead he ripped off her covers. She sat up straight shivering slighting. Before she could protest anymore Dean grabbed Lou up in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sammy, get the bags and the rest of Lou's clothes." And he walked out the door with her kicking and screaming.

I practically threw her into the back seat of Baby. She was wearing Sam's shirt, she slept in Sam's arms last night. "You'll pay for this Winchester." She cursed.

I nodded. "Probably, but right now the view is pretty great." She scoffed and tried to cover herself more with the shirt. "Come on Lou. I'm just dying to get out of here and on the road."

"Yeah and back to new bars with new girls for you to strike out with." I laughed.

"I'm gonna help Sammy with the bags. If you want to sleep some more go ahead." I walked back to the room to get the rest of the things, passing Sam along the way.

When I came down I saw Sam and Lou talking in the car. I don't know why but I didn't really like it. I slammed Baby's trunk a bit too hard after putting the last of our things in there.

When I got into Baby I noticed Lou had slipped on shorts and tied the shirt she was wearing. She looked like she had just had a long night, but a good night. If she was going to be wearing a man's shirt it should have been mine.

"Sam and I were just talking about how we want food and I want to look at his shoulder, maybe give him some stitches." She placed her arms on the back of the seat in front of her. I looked over at her, her hazel eyes being slightly obscured by her bangs.

"We can stop by a diner or something." I decided I wanted food as well.

"Gunther Toodies?" She almost beamed the question at me. "Or Steak n' Shake?" I smiled at her and started Baby up.

"If I see one I'll stop there."

She slapped my shoulder. "Yay." Then she moved away and towards Sam. "Alright Sasquatch, strip." I glanced over as I peeled out onto the highway.

Sam hesitated but I fixed him with a look. "Fine." He took off his jacket and his flannel shirt and then the shirt he wore under it. Damn that boy had a lot of clothes on.

"Good job Giant."

"Anything for you Munchkin."

I peeled off the bandage and he hissed. It was red and inflamed. I was guessing that it probably had a small infection. "Dean?" His head whipped towards me. "Vodka or whiskey in the car anywhere?"

"Sam get it out of the gove box." Sam reached in and took out a small bottle of whiskey.

"You are lucky I keep bandages in my bag at all times." I told him twisting off the cap of the whiskey.

"Why do you have bandages with you?" Dean asked but I didn't answer. I just went to work disinfecting Sam's shoulder and placing new dressings on it.

"There. I don't want you moving this too much please." He just nodded at me and put his shirts back on.

We all sat in peace for a while until the car took a sharp turn suddenly. I yelped out.

"Sorry. But there is one of the diners you wanted to stop at. I saw it." Dean apologized. I looked around and saw a Gunther Toody's shaped building drawing closer.

I sighed. "Sweet Mother Mary Mercy, thank God. I'm starving."

As soon as the car stopped I sprinted out and into the cool as a freezer, 1950s style diner. They were all the same, no matter where you actually went, they all looked the same.

"Hi there!" A girl in a typical pink shirt who's name tag read Betty said.

"Can we sit there?" I pointed to the counter behind her. She nodded and I went along and picked my favorite spot. The one right in the middle under the large clock that was in every single one.

Within a few seconds I had two very large bookends. Sam sat on my left and Dean on my right. "This place gives me hives." Dean complained but I just smiled. This, well this was one of my favorite places to eat.

A young man, no older than myself but quite a bit thicker, came up to us from the other side of the counter. His name tag read Al and he had a kind smile. "What can I get you guys, and lady?"

Before the boys could answer I spoke up. "We will start with three waters and three coffees and as much creamer as you're legally allowed to give us." Al laughed at this. He just nodded his head sending his mop of black hair falling in front of his face.

"I like a woman who knows how to take charge," Dean quipped. But even he couldn't dampen my mood.

The coffees where placed in front of us and I started working on putting enough cream and sugar in to send a toddler into a tissy. "Decided what you want?" I saw a slight wiggle of Al's eyebrows as he asked.

Without skipping a beat, I said, "Bacon cheeseburger with extra fries for me and a side of avocado please and thank you Al." I beamed him a smile and his eyebrows rose and fell quickly.

"I'll have the same minus the avocado" Dean said sipping his coffee.

"I'll have the salad please," Sam said from the other side.

Al nodded and was about to leave when I stopped him. "Wait. What's your favorite milkshake?"

"Well I like the cookies and cream best." Al smiled at me.

I nodded. "We'll take one of those as well, three straws." Al walked off and the boys each shot me a look. "What?"

"Share a drink with straws?" Dean started.

"Ugggg boys." I threw my hands in the air. "If you don't want it, fine, but I like it and in offering so you can take it if you want."

"I can just eat it with my spoon," Sam said.

I looked at him and smiled. "See? A man of reason." I beamed a little. "Now, anyone have quarters?" I looked between the two men.

Dean just reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of change and dropped it onto my outstretched hands. I hopped from seat and scurried over to the jukebox.

I popped in 3 quarters for three songs. Obviously Jukebox hero had to be one of them, the other two where just songs that I liked a lot; Figured you Out by Nickelback and Hey Jude by the Beatles.

Jukebox hero came on instantly, coming through the speakers. I danced my way back to my seat but then quickly stopped and turned on my heels, going to one of the coin operated toy distributors.

Two quarters later I had a keychain in a bubble. It had a pirate hat on it. I shook it and it made a clanging noise. I danced my way back to the boys as they watched.

"Here you go Deano," I tossed him the bubble. He caught it.

"What's this?" He shook it just as I had.

"Pirate hat Captain," I told him. "Figured you might need one." I took my seat just as our food arrived. "Oh yum, thank you Al," I said and dug in.

She really did eat like Bobby, it was a little strange. "So Sunshine, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah of course, as long as it has nothing to do with sex." She answered in between shoving fries in her mouth.

"How'd you end up with Bobby?" Sam cast me a dark look and shook his head slightly.

Lou didn't notice, she just cleared her throat and said, "Well it was vamps, I was 4 and hiding in the closet. Bobby found me and took me in." That was all she had to say. I could tell she was uncomfortable so I tried to lighten the mood.

"Did you really play Nickelback?" I elbowed her lightly in the side. She looked up at me and her nose was red and her eyes were watery but she smiled back.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She challenged. I just shook my head. I went back to my burger. It wasn't the best but I guess the place was kind of cool, if the dick behind the counter would stop flirting with Lou, it might have been a good place. Of course Lou was flirting back, but in the typical Lou way of being too nice.

Hey Jude started playing on the Jukebox and I stiffened suddenly. What made it worse was Lou was singing along a little. "Son of a bitch," I hissed under my breath but no one noticed. I tried to tune it all out and think about anything else. But the memories came anyway.

There was Mom, singing to me when I was sick and making me tomato and rice soup. I blinked, trying to wash the image from my mind. But there was her voice, telling me angels were watching over me. What a joke.

A hand wound up on top of mine. I hadn't noticed that it was in a fist on my leg. Lou looked at me with worry in her eyes and I realized the music had gone back to horrible 50s music. I gave her a half smile and she started to take her hand away but I grabbed it in mine. I just wasn't ready to let go. She just nodded and went back to her food with her left hand, eating much slower now.

"I could probably give you stitches if you want Sammy," she said suddenly. Sam looked over, casting his eyes down to our hands for a quick second then shaking his head, looking at Lou.

"Yeah, that might actually help a lot. When we stop for the night I'll take you up on that offer." He was already done with his salad. Rabbit food.

"Rad! Let's boogie." She waved down Al and asked for the check and three boxes. When the check arrived to tried to let go of my hand to reach for her wallet but I kept a grip on her and grabbed mine out instead, slapping down a card with someone else's name on it. She rolled her eyes, but carefully with one hand put her burger in one box and her french fries in another. Then she moved my burger to be in front of her and put my burger into the empty box and mixed in my fires with hers. Then she downed her coffee and took a large drink from the milk shake that she alone had drank from. "Ow, brain freeze." She gripped one side of her head and leaned into my shoulder.

Sam and I both laughed at her. She slapped Sam in the chest causing some pain in his shoulder. I rolled my eyes but she ripped her hand out of mine to put them on Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good Munchkin." She stuck her tongue out at him. Al brought back check then but placed it in front of Lou.

"If you're gonna be in town for a little bit, I get off at 6." He winked at her and walked away. I took the check to get my card and found a phone number on the receipt.

"Looks like you've got an admirer." I showed it to Lou. She smiled.

"Oh that is so sweet." Her face fell then. "Now I kind of wish we were staying in town."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He was just as surprised as I was.

Lou looked to make sure Al wasn't listening. "I mean, yeah. He seems nice and normal." I scoffed.

"It's not like anything would have happened. Diners are for one night stands and you," I looked over to see her cocking her head and glaring at me, "are not that kind of girl." I finished.

She just nodded and got up. "Nice save."

The trip to the motel was uneventful but Lou started complaining around 2 in the morning that the backseat was too uncomfortable to sleep in any longer so I stopped at the nearest one.

"Need a room for the night," I told the guy behind the counter. He looked at me then at Lou who said she needed to stretch her legs.

"It's $20 per hour," the guy said.

"Great. Two beds, four hours." I slapped $80 on the counter.

"Two beds?" I just nodded and Lou shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, be that way. Though if I had a girl who looked like that," He didn't finish what he was about to say.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You'd what?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Lou grabbed my arm, "Hey now, it's okay." She looked at the sleazeball. "Do you have rooms with two beds? Or three maybe?"

He chuckled. "Look girly, you don't have to pretend with me. I don't judge. When you're done with Ken Doll, you can make some real money with me."

She looked at me then, "Maybe we should go somewhere else." I nodded and grabbed her hand but the guy grabbed her as well.

"Hey I'm just playing. I can get you two beds if you want. Same price cause I'm a nice guy."

I ushered Lou outside. "Give me the keys," I said. I snatched the keys out of his hands and followed Lou outside. I stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She spun to face me. "Look, I know you can take care of yourself but I'd feel better if you only left the room with Sam or me."

She looked down at her shoes for a minute. "Yeah I'd feel better too." She made her way to Baby and I tossed her the keys so she could open the trunk. She started taking all our bags out as Sam maneuvered out of the passenger seat.

Lou looked at Sam's pained expression and winced. She looked at me then eyes sweeping over me, examining. I had the sudden urge to cover my junk cause the way she was looking at me, she might be seeing through my clothes.

"What's going on?" Sam asked trying to take his bag from Lou who was hell bent on not giving it up.

"You've got a shoulder that needs stitched up," She simply said and started walking in the direction of the room carrying both her and Sam's bag.

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. xoxo-Melody**


	11. Chapter 11

I walked in to see Lou had set up a makeshift medical station on the small table in the room. She was sitting on a chair organizing some actual medical instruments that I wasn't quite sure where she got them from. Her face was looking better, the bruises yellowing and her lip wasn't swollen anymore.

We she saw me staring she motioned for me to sit on the ground in front of her. I complied.

"Take of your shirt or this is all gonna be for nothing." I sighed and did as she told me. She removed the old bandage already soaked through with blood and went to clean it again. This time she had actual sterilizing alcohol, no idea how.

"I'm gonna go and grab some beer from Baby. I'll be back. Sammy, keep an eye out for the creep who checked us in." I just nodded at Dean.

When the door shut I asked Lou, "Can I ask you something?"

She started in on the stitches and handed me a small bottle of whiskey. "Considering I have a needle going through your shoulder, I'm guessing you'll be nice to me, so go ahead."

It hurt. It really freaking hurt. I took a swig from the bottle. "Why do you have all this stuff with you? Not many hunters carry a first aid kit let alone what looks like a full E.R. set."

She concentrated hard on my arm, meticulously going through each stitch. "I'm not always," she paused and looked at me, "look Sam, it's just, sometimes I get hurt and I don't want to go to a hospital because they judge and might put me on a 72 hour hold."

I pondered what she was saying for a second. "Lou, do you hurt yourself?"

She fixed me with a look and then Dean came back through the door. Conversation over, I got it. She went back to work after Dean handed us both a beer. "Not often," was all she said and I just nodded. It wasn't something she wanted Dean to know and I knew it, so we just sat in silence and I let her work painfully on my arm.

After what felt like an hour, the whiskey and beer were gone and I was in less pain but at least she was done. My arm was covered in bandages again and I was way too tired. "I'm gonna hit the, I'm gonna," I flopped down on one of the beds, "sleep."

Then Sam was out. Lou was cleaning up the bandages and stuff from the table and I finished off my beer. She looked so serious, more serious than I had ever seen her when she was sewing Sam's shoulder back together.

I got up and stopped her from putting all her stuff away. "Let me take a look at you now." She just gave me a half cocked smile.

"You always look at me Deano."

I laughed. "Yeah well, I mean a real one. I just want to give you a once over before you get some shut eye okay?" She nodded and I lifted her chin so I could see better, pushing her bangs away from her face. She still had a black eye and a cut on her eyebrow. Her lip was split and she had a smattering of yellow green bruises on her cheeks and chin but she was in one piece. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just bruises Captain, no biggy." I looked at her. "They are on my side, my ribs." I kept staring. "I'd have to take off my shirt." I wasn't gonna budge. "Fine!" She finally relented and took off Sam's shirt.

I looked at her ribs, moving the lacy fabric of her bra every once and a while to get a better view. I had to keep my mind in check. I was just looking over a friend, like I've done with Sam. This wasn't any different.

I moved to look at her back, the bruises were wrapped around her but none of them looked too bad. It didn't look like she was bleeding on the inside. I didn't stop though. I had to be sure. So I kept looking. I ran a finger down a few thin white scars on her side and she shivered and I realized that this was different.

I stepped back and let her put my brother's shirt back on.

"So do I check out Doc?" her voice shook a little.

"Yeah, I want to maybe keep the cut on your head covered though. You know with your hair and all." She reached up and touched the cut, wincing.

"Yeah okay." She reached for the disinfectant and I grabbed her wrist.

"I'll do it Sunshine." And she let me.

Once I was done we just sat there for a minute. "I'm kind of tired Dean." I nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah, you go to sleep, I'll take the floor, make sure that creep doesn't come snooping by." I watched as she crawled into bed.

"Thanks Dean."

"Anytime Sweet Cheeks." She rolled her eyes and then went to sleep.

I could always tell when she was asleep because her face stopped looking so strained. Even when she was smiling and having a good time she always looked like she was on guard, but not when she was asleep. Now she just looked peaceful.

The morning was rushed and crazy and I was moving too slow for Dean. He was all drill sergeanty and it was not fun for me. He ripped my covers off again and I swore to high hell that at the next chance, I would put nair in his shampoo or glitter in the vents of Baby. Probably glitter. Extra fine pink glitter so he will never get it all.

The drive didn't take too long and soon enough I was back at my apartment.

"Don't be a stranger," Sam said as he hugged me. I'm sure he meant call more, but really they didn't seem like the kind of guys who really wanted or needed me calling them just to check in all the time.

"Keep out of trouble there Sunshine." Dean handed me my last bag.

"I'd say the same to you but I doubt you'd listen." I gave him a nod. I turned back to Sam. "Call if you need me, in person or just to research. My life is boring when all I've got is school and work."

"Will do Munchkin." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh," I stopped them before they turned to leave. "Dean, take out Sam's stitches in 9 days please."

"You're the boss Sunshine." Then they were gone.

I walked into my apartment and unpacked my things. At the bottom of my bag I found a plastic bag that I didn't remember. On it was a sticky note.

_Thanks for the help_

_Sorry for the trouble_

_-Dean_

I opened the bag to find a bunch of scratch tickets and a key chain in the shape of a sun with it's rays going out. I smiled and started counting the money.

"Sweet Mother Mary Mercy, what the balls?" I whispered to myself. I counted again. He had given me $13,400.

I steadied myself and smiled. Then I put the sun on my key chain and headed to take a long deserved shower.

**Already on chapter 11. Yay. Hope you liked it, if so, let me know! xoxo- Melody**


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas in Colorado was always something special to see but I never really got to see it. I always went home for Christmas so Bobby and I could do it right. I'd decorate the house, even the yard a little and he would be a Grinch about it but I knew he secretly liked it. I knew me baking cookies and pies and cakes and having a real Christmas made him, well it made him feel like maybe sometimes we were a normal family who didn't have to deal with monsters. That was, until a phone rang and it was someone wanting some kind of help.

I was in the kitchen, carving up a chicken for dinner when I heard Bobby get off the phone with someone. "Was that the boys?" I hadn't heard from them in a while.

"No just Garth." I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile. I did have a soft spot for that goofball.

"When was the last time you heard from them?"

"A few weeks back." I turned around to see him eyeing me suspiciously from his desk. "Why do you ask sweetheart?"

I shrugged. "I just hadn't heard anything since that ghost ship thing with Bela."

Bobby sighed. "I want you to stay away from her baby girl. She's nothing but trouble."

It was my turn to sigh. "Yeah I know. Dean said that she screwed them over again." I laughed to myself. "But apparently Sam is quite the cougar bait."

"Oh, things I don't need to know." I laughed at him then.

I went downstairs one afternoon to grab some lunch when I heard Bobby say, "Anti-clause? What are you going on about boy? There is no such thing as evil Santa ya idjit." I laughed to myself, and made my way quietly into the kitchen. "It's probably meadowsweet in those wreaths. It's used in a lot of pagen lore and it'll attract a god to human sacrifices so steer clear boys." My ears perked at this. He was talking to the Winchesters. They were doing a job on Christmas? Hopefully they had a little time to celebrate.

Bobby kept talking. "Yeah yeah, call me with any real questions. Oh and Sam," there was a pause, "give Lou a call, she wants to hear from you too."

I finished my sandwich and quietly made my way back upstairs. I didn't need Bobby telling Sam that I missed them or wanted to hear from them, god he was so embarrassing sometimes.

Later that night my cell rang. "Hey Giant, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd call and check in."

"Yeah you don't always have to listen to Bobby about that stuff." I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

"Oh you're with him?"

"Yeah I come home for the holidays."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, you guys celebrating at all?"

"Just working."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on. You have to celebrate. It's Christmas and from what I hear," I paused unsure if I should say it. "Look I know Dean isn't gonna be around for the next one."

There was quiet on the other end of the line. "Bobby told you?"

"Well you two idjits didn't."

"How long have you known?"

"Since after the first job we did together."

"Why didn't you say anything Lou?"

"'Cause you guys didn't say anything. Look, if Dean doesn't want to celebrate, make him. It's important that you two celebrate the time you have left together and if he can't get that through his thick skull I will drive to wherever you guys are and kick his ass."

There was another pause. "I'm actually the one who doesn't want to celebrate."

This throw me. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because every Christmas or even freaking holiday I had as a kid sucked. Maybe because Dean is going to be dead in 5 months. Maybe because I don't want to celebrate his _LAST _Christmas."

I scoffed. "Get your head out of your ass Sammy." He started to talk but I cut him off. "Every Christmas is last Christmas. We don't all get a clock and you are a selfish fucking bastard. Dean is dying."

"I know that!"

"He's dying for you!"

"I know!"

"He wants to celebrate the fact that he gets one more Christmas with you!"

"I know!"

"No you don't!" There was a pause. "_He _gets to celebrate with _you_." I sighed. "I didn't know my last Christmas was my last one with my parents. No one knows, but you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't supposed to have this Christmas together, but you get to. Every single day since the day you died, every day since you've been back is extra. Extra time that you two get to spend together."

"I didn't ask him to…"

"You think you'd ever have to ask? He would move heaven and earth for you! He's going to hell for you! You're his little brother, the only person he has ever loved more than himself. He gets to spend one last Christmas with you, leave you with a good memory and have one to take with him, so don't you dare be this selfish."

"I'm not the selfish one!"

"Yes you are!"

"He's leaving me!"

"You left him first! You died! You weren't there, but Bobby was, he told me what happened, how broken up Dean was. He would have died for you on the spot, he didn't need the year."

"I didn't do it on purpose." I could tell he was pacing from the breathing on the line.

"I know, and I know he beat himself up after your dad, and I know that this was a selfish thing for him to do, but he's trying, you better try to."

"Look Lou, I've got to go."

"Fight a God, yeah I heard."

"I'll talk to you later."

I didn't say goodbye before hanging up the phone.

The next day I heard Bobby on the phone with Dean. "Am I sure? Of course I am ya idjit. Evergreen through the heart and the suckers dead." I grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, oh hey Sunshine, I didn't know you were there."

"Merry Christmas," I was going for cheerful but I wasn't sure if it came out that way.

"Finally, someone is in the spirit." I smiled.

"Yeah well, Christmas is a great time of the year, but not as good as,"

"Halloween," we said together.

"Exactly, you get it!"

"Course I do Sweetheart. Why'd you hijack the phone? Needed to hear my voice?"

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

I waited for a long heartbeat. "You know."

"Of course I know Dean. Bobby told me."

"Don't tell me you'll miss me."

"I like you when you're not being a pig," I told him.

He laughed. "Yeah well, it's a bit late to be falling for me."

"In your dreams Captain."

"Only the good ones."

It was my turn to laugh. "Don't let the Sammy that Stole Christmas get you down. If you want, Bobby lets me keep all the holiday stuff up until new years if you want to swing by after you kill your big bad santa."

"You know, I might take you up on that. What do you all do?"

"Well Bobby is in charge of the tree and getting me all my cooking stuff, I make food, including dessert," Dean interrupted me.

"Pie?"

"Yes pie. We watch movies, eat, open presents, talk about the year we had, and just enjoy the time together."

"I'll bring the egg nog."

"Good. I'll see you on Christmas then?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Okay, go kill that thing."

"You got it Princess." Then the line went dead.

I handed the phone back to Bobby and was about to walk away when he stopped me. "What was that?"

"Me inviting family over for Christmas." I spun on my heels and left then.

**Lou bringing a little holiday cheer to those who need it most. xoxo- Melody**


	13. Chapter 13

The boys arrived Christmas afternoon, both with bandages on both their arms and Sam was missing a finger nail.

I went out front to greet them properly, a swift punch to the shoulder and a how you doing. They both immediately handed over hastily wrapped presents, two in paper bags and two in newspaper.

"For you and Bobby," Sam explained.

Before I could say anything Bobby was on the porch yelling at us. "Get inside already so that we can eat." I laughed and bounded towards the house. When I got inside I put the presents under the tree and moved towards the kitchen.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Bobby. Usually it was the table in the kitchen but it was covered in books and papers and business cards.

"We can just eat out here sweetheart," he called from the den. Of course. He'd want to eat in front of the tv. Not that I had a problem with that. We had a tradition that every Christmas we'd watch as many Christmas movies as we could fit in. The boys arrived just in time to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Everyone helped bring food out and soon we were all digging in. I squeezed myself between Sam and Dean on the couch and Bobby sat in his favorite chair, grumbling slightly about how the Grinch lives alone with no one calling him 24/7 asking him things. I rolled my eyes at the cranky old man and scooped more mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"This is so freaking good," Dean said with his mouth full of food.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, did you cook this Lou?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, who else is gonna cook in this house?"

"Watch it girly," Bobby warned playfully.

We all laughed and continued eating.

By the time the movie ended we were all groaning about how full we were. I waved a weak hand at the kitchen and said, "I guess no one has any room for pie?"

"Pie?" Dean shot up out of his seat and ran towards the kitchen.

"It's warming in the oven, leave some for everyone else Captain!"

There was just the sound of clanking plates and a soft curse as an answer. Dean came out with half an apple pie on his plate and shaking a hand at his side.

"Damn Sunshine, this shit is hot." I rolled my eyes. My phone buzzed then and I looked at who was calling.

"Oh! Be right back." I sprung to my feet and walked to my room. "Hello?"

Lou just got a phone call. I wouldn't have thought about it but Bobby rolled his eyes. "Who is that Bobby?"

Sam looked at me and shook his head. But Bobby answered anyway. "Ryan, her boyfriend." He didn't sound happy about it.

"She's got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah some dumbass she met at that school of hers." He leaned forward in his chair. "You know, I sent her there to get herself smarter and she goes and finds a boy." He shook his head.

"How long have they uh," I tried but Bobby waved a hand.

"Look here boy, Lou is grown, she can do what she wants, don't mean I have to like it, but it also don't mean I have a say. She knows what she's doing. You got anymore questions about her personal life, I suggest you ask her."

"We didn't mean to pry," Sam said just as Lou came skipping, fucking skipping back in.

"And what trouble are you boys getting into?" There was a smile on her face that was pure joy and I hated it.

"I'll be back, you don't have any beer." I was out the door as she yelled that they do.

I rolled my eyes as Dean slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Lou asked, but I merely shrugged.

"This is some really great grub baby," Bobby said, filling the silence. "How is that boy of yours, calling on Christmas, he's got some balls."

"Ryan is fine, he just wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas and wondered when I was going back to Colorado." She looked so happy that I couldn't help but smile with her.

"When are you headed back?" I asked her.

"January 7th. So that I have time to drive and maybe hunt a little along the way." She took a chunk of chicken with her fingers and ate it. She fit in all too well with the likes of us.

"You boys are welcome to stay here as long as you like," Bobby offered.

Lou nodded excitedly. "Oh yes please. It'll be great, and then we can all go towards Colorado together."

I chuckled slightly. "I don't know, Dean he, well he's itching to hunt again." I rubbed my hand through my hair.

"Convince him otherwise." Lou was a persistent person. Someone her size shouldn't be this stubborn.

I smiled, it was hard to say no to her. "Yeah, alright, I'll talk to him, but no promises." She smiled back at me anyway.

We spent the rest of the time discussing which movie to put in next and what Christmas dessert was best.

Dean walked in a few hours later, beer in hand. "We should get going Sammy, got a long drive." I shook my head ready to tell him that we should stay.

"Actually, we were all hoping you guys would stay a little while, you know relax a bit and then we can roadtrip to Colorado together," Lou interjected before I could.

"You boys deserve a break," Bobby said.

"Yeah come on Dean, it could be fun."

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He perched himself on the arm of the couch and opened a beer and started drinking.

Lou jumped up them and moved to the evergreen in the corner of the room. "Let's open presents!" She grabbed a handful and started handing them to the indicated people. There were even a few for Dean and me.

I could tell which one's were from Bobby and which one's were from Lou. It was either wrapped in a plastic bag or actual wrapping paper. I laughed and accepted my gifts, Dean just grumbled slightly and took his with a suspicious look on his face.

Bobby opened his first. Dean got him a six pack and I got him an extra disposable cell phone. "Thanks," he accepted gruffly. I couldn't tell if he liked them or not. Lou got him an old looking old leather bound book. It was a journal from the looks of it. "Wow Sweetheart, this is great, I needed a new one."

"I know and I saw it at a yard sale last summer and was saving it for this," Lou beamed from her new spot on the floor.

I was next and opened mine. Bobby got me a pack of razors and some deodorant. Typical and practical. "Is this your way of telling me something Bobby?" I joked.

"Yeah, you need these and you and your brother are too cheap to get them yourselves. I got Dean the same things." I laughed. Dean started to open the one's he got from Bobby but Lou fixed him with a look that said It's not your turn.

I opened the ones from Lou next. She got me a pair of big red scissors and an extra long cable for my laptop. "Thanks Munchkin, but what are the scissors for?"

"Well I assumed you didn't have any, you know cause you let your hair so long." Dean Choked on his beer and burst out laughing, slapping his knee.

"Jee thanks," I mumbled half jokingly.

"Oh come on Giagantor, it's funny," Lou prodded.

"Yeah, it is, but I'll get you back for this," I waved the scissors in the air. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

She looked at me then, telling me that it was my turn to open my gifts. I opened Bobby's gift and said thank you.

I moved to open the one that Lou got me. I peeked at her and she looked just as excited as if she were opening presents herself.

It was a bumper sticker that said, "I Gay Porn," and it was huge. She laughed so hard that I thought she might pass out.

"Wow Sunshine, this is," there were no words.

"I know!" She was still laughing.

I opened the next one and couldn't help but smile. "Leather cleaner?" I looked at her.

"For Baby and your jacket and anything else."

I just nodded and smiled. Not many people could see how much time and effort I put into Baby and Lou could see it.

Little did Deano know that he would need that cleaner after I filled Baby's vents with the glitter I got a while ago, just for this.

I finally got to open my presents. There were 5 total, three from Bobby and two from the boys. I opened Bobby's first.

He got me mascara and a horrible yellow nail polish. I laughed. "This is awesome Bobby." I couldn't wait to try on the nail polish.

I opened the next one to find a new knife. It was a bench made amazingness, way too expensive for us. "Bobby! What this is…"

He cut me off. "Come on Sweetheart, it's not a big deal."

"Uh, yes it is!" I got up and ran to the man in the horrible hat and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Louise."

I sat back down and looked at the other two gifts. I grabbed the one I knew was Dean's. It was stuffed in a paper bag of course it was Dean's.

I opened it and pulled out, "Aw!" I dropped it immediately. "Damn it Dean!" He was laughing.

"What the hell boy!" Bobby looked mad.

"Bobby it's fine. I have a very nice knife now to cut him up."

I looked back in the bag. There was bright red and lacy underwear in there. My face got hot, way too hot. I was guessing my face got as red as the underwear.

I threw the bag at Dean who was laughing. Sam's mouth was just hung open like the hinges stopped working.

"You are lucky it's a holiday boy or I'd be sending you downstairs early," Bobby threatened. I swung my head towards him and suddenly my face wasn't red and hot from embarrassment. It was rage. Pure rage.

"Oh come on Bobby, its funny," Dean laughed. He was still laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Okay okay, one more gift." I opened Sam's and it was cash. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Thanks?"

"Well I was thinking you could finally get an anti-possession tattoo with that," Sam explained.

"Hell yeah Sammy! Let's go tonight!" He laughed.

"Anything you want Munchkin." I was very excited. It would be my first tattoo.

"I don't know baby, maybe just keep the charms." Bobby tried.

"But Bobby," I whined.

"I just don't like the idea of you getting all tatted up."

"But it's safer, you've said so yourself."

"That's for them!" He started. "They throw themselves into danger, and you sweetie, you are in school, you've got a different kind of future."

"Come on Bobby, it's just a tattoo and as long as I'm hunting it's the safest option."

"I guess so, I don't like it." Bobby smiled at me anyway. I smiled back.

**This was a very fun chapter to write so I hope you liked it. I don't own any of the Supernatural stuff just Lou.**

**xoxo-M**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a while since I posted last so here is a nice fun chapter to make up for it. **

**I don't own anything SPN but I do own Lou. **

I decided not to get the tattoo on my chest like the guys and instead got it on my left shoulder blade. Dean laughed at me as I winced. I made him stay in front of me so I had something to look at. His face made me angry so it helped.

Sam was holding my hand on my right. He didn't even complain when I squeezed it too tight.

Every once and awhile he would tell me it looked good and tell me how far through the guy was. It helped, it really freaking helped because I don't know how hard that guy was pushing, but any harder and I swear he was going to start tattooing bone.

The boys wanted to go out drinking after, and with the dull persistent ache in my shoulder I was likely to agree but I was just so damn tired. Sam drove me and Shelby back to Bobby's and Dean took Baby to some bar.

Sam had a tendency to ride the breaks but I didn't think it was too bad, he was just never allowed to drive Shelby again. Simple as that.

"Carry me," I whined at Sam from the bottom of the stairs. "I am too small and weak for walking."

He wasn't buying it. Laughing as he pushed his way past me to go up the stairs. "Come on Lou," he whispered over his shoulder, "you have to show me which room is mine."

I groaned and dragged myself up the stairs. "Bathroom," I pointed to the left. "My room," I pointed to the right. "Bobby's room is downstairs. Just don't use the room at the end of the hall, you can sleep anywhere else."

"Why not the room at the end of the hall?"

"Just don't okay." He just nodded because he knew that was all I was going to say.

I made to go into my room and Sam followed. "Hey so, why didn't you tell us that you've got a boyfriend?" I turned to see his hands in his pockets and him looking at the floor.

I sputtered. "Uh, well, Ryan is just, well, oh I don't know."

"It's just, I thought we were friends and you have someone in your life that you care about," he started.

"We are friends!"

"So why did I have to hear about it from Bobby?" He almost looked hurt.

"Ryan is, he's just my boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Does he make you happy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "very."

"Well I suppose that is good enough for now."

Sam ended up taking the room next to mine and Dean didn't show up until the next morning.

I warned Sam over breakfast that he would be wise to stay away from Baby for the next couple of days, he gave me a worried and disapproving look. So I knew I was on the right track.

When the boys were inside arguing with Bobby about something or another I snuck out to Baby. Dean didn't lock his car when he was at Bobby's, hell no one did. The salvage yard was probably the safest place in the world.

It was pretty easy dumping the glitter in the vents, and turning the air to max, but I had to make sure there was no visible glitter anywhere which was the tricky part.

But hey, I pulled it off with Dean none the wiser.

Later we decided to go to the bar. This was it, it was going to happen and it was going to be spectacular.

"Sam and I have to hit the drug store first. We will meet you there." I dragged Sam out the door and into Shelby.

"Why do we both need to go?" Sam asked when we got in the car.

"We just need to be far away and quickly." I started Shelby and sped out of there like my life depended on it.

"Oh no, Lou. What did you do?"

I giggled to myself. "Oh. If Deano shows at the bar, you will see."

"You messed with his car didn't you?"

I put a hand on my chest in mock surprise. "Me? Never."

He rolled his eyes at me but I was beaming, way too excited to see Dean covered in pink glitter.

Neither of them had picked up their phones and I was pissed. I drove to the bar and saw Lou's car parked there like it was no big deal.

I barged in and started looking around to see them snuggled up in a booth. I stomped over to them seething. Sam had the good sense to look concerned but Lou, oh she just busts out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I yelled at her.

"Oh think this is hilarious," she laughed back.

Usually, her laugh was great and made me smile but I was covered in glitter and so was Baby! "You are going to pay for this Louise!"

She put her hands in the air, tears forming from laughing so hard. "Ohhh trying to scare me by using my full name? Great move." She chuckled again and wiped her eyes.

A leggy blonde server walked by. I was gonna try and get her number but it's hard to score covered in pink glitter.

"Is this guy bothering you sugar?" She asked. Her thumb was pointed at me and her eyes locked on Lou.

"Oh no Rosie, he's just mad cause he just got off a really long shift at work." She laughed again.

"So I'll be washing any cash I get from him," Rosie commented and walked off.

I finally sat down.

"Did you just tell her I'm a stripper?"

"Well you certainly look the part." I didn't know anyone could laugh this long.

"Baby is gonna need a full detail to get all the crap out," I complained.

Sam finally chimed in. "It's a good thing you got leather cleaner then." I could have hit him.

"I hate you so much Sunshine."

"Sure you do Captain." She winked at me and held up three fingers to the bartender. He was a burly man with a thick red beard.

Suddenly there were three drinks in front of us. Some fruity God knows what in front of Lou and two beers for Sam and me.

"Well well, little Louise brings in friends." The bartender chuckled as he brought the drinks. "You want food Darlin'?" She nodded vigorously as she sucked down the drink through a straw. "Alright."

The man went to the kitchen and I could hear him yell, "Lou Special."

I looked at her and she was all kinds of happy. "You come here often?"

"Yeah well, Bobby started bringing me in and most of these guys have known me since I was small so." Lou shrugged.

"You mean smaller," Sam jabbed. She elbowed him in the side. "Oh come on it was right there for the taking."

"Drink your beer Gigantor," she commanded and he obeyed.

She finished her first drink quickly and flagged down the bartender again but he returned without a drink in hand.

"Darlin' are you sure?" He asked.

"Hey, I can handle it!" She protested.

"I just don't need you coming in here tomorrow bitching at me about your hangover, that's all." He looked concerned that it would actually happen and I had no doubt that it had happened before.

"Please Tom?" She was begging. "I want to dance and I just don't have enough juice to make that happen yet."

He ran a hand down his face. "I swear Little Girl, if you get on the bar again I'm calling your Daddy."

She rolled her eyes as he walked away to get her a drink.

"You got on the bar and danced?" Sam asked. Thank God he did cause I was curious too.

"It was one time!" She yelled. I couldn't help it, I laughed. She smiled at me from across the booth. "There's my Dean."

I was gonna tell her that I wasn't her's cause she had Ivan or whatever his name was but she got distracted by her next cavity attack as Rosie put it and a plate of cheese fries smothered in ranch in front of her. She was looking at Rosie sideways for a second before Tom came out with a soup bowl.

Lou clapped her hands together like a kid on her birthday. Inside the bowl was a ton of chopped bacon. "You guys are the best. Give my love to Stewart and Carlos back there."

"Oh we will Sugar," Rosie said and walked off waving her hips around.

Lou saw me staring and said, "No way, not a chance."

"Why the hell not?" I was slightly offended.

Lou got this shit-eating-grin growing on her face. "She bats for my team."

"Hot." Lou nodded and took a bite of her food. "You sure she doesn't swing like you?"

"Yeah, many have tried but only chicks for Rosie." Lou sighed.

"And you?"

Lou's face got all red. "Virgin remember."

I laughed. "But you can still fool around, make out a little, you know just put on a show."

She rolled her eyes. "Never for your entertainment."

I surrendered then. "Fine. Do it for poor Sammy." Sam started sputtering trying to tell Lou that he would not ever be that sort of guy. "Oh come on Sam, I've seen your porn. A little girl on girl action is just your thing."

Lou spun in her seat. "Really?"

Sam looked embarrassed. "Not like, I mean you're you."

Lou raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm me?" He was just digging himself a hole.

"Lik sister or something." I was waiting for the slap or kick or curse to come flying but there was nothing like that.

"Aw Sammy, you're a brother." She hugged him tight around the middle. I had to laugh, just for the look on poor Sammy's face. "You too Dean. You guys are like the best big brothers a girl could ask for."

She moved Sam out of the way and took her drink over to the modern jukebox. She stood on her tiptoes even though she didn't have to as she picked song after song.

"So uh," Sam started, "you cool with being her brother?"

I snorted. "Yeah of course. You?"

He snorted back. "Yeah."

I raised my glass to him. "Well, here's to us being liars." He hesitated then clinked his glass against mine.

"To being liars."


	15. Chapter 15

**I told you I felt bad about leaving you guys in the dark for so long. It's giving season and I'm giving you more chapters. You're welcome. **

**This one dives into the mind of Lou a little bit. Hints of depression. **

**I don't own Supernatural, just ****lovely** **Lou.**

We decided that leaving sooner rather than later was better for us. Dean had been in a mood since the bar and well, I didn't feel like sticking around and listening to every late night phone call Lou got from Ryan.

We had packed up early on the 2nd and we planned on being out the door before anyone woke up.

We were almost out the door when Bobby called us from the living room. "I suppose you mean to sneak off."

Dean smiled and dropped his bag. "Ah come on Bobby, we don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Yeah, and we want to get back out there and hunt," I tried, sticking my hands in my pockets.

He stood from his chair. "Oh, so you're gonna leave me to deal with the fallout? Cause Lou Bell ain't gonna be happy. She's gonna piss and moan and cry about it."

Dean tried again. "No she won't. Come on she gets it."

"Really? You think so? You've met her. She's a sensitive girl. She's got feelings, unlike you idjits."

"Bobby, we just don't want to have one of those long goodbyes. We'll call her," I told him.

"You don't want her little eyes guilting you! And that's my little girl, I think I know how she's gonna react." Bobby was mad but keeping his voice low so Lou wouldn't wake up.

"You boys agreed," Bobby continued, "that you were gonna hunt together on her way back to school." Dean looked away. "Now I don't know what happened but I do know my baby trusts you, and I will kill you if you hurt her, in anyway."

"Bobby," I started.

"You boys stay or leave, but I'm warning you, she ain't the forgiving type."

"Fine, we'll stay." Dean started to drag his bag back upstairs.

Dean started back up the stairs and I tried to creep back into my room before he saw me, but he caught me anyway.

"Sunshine?" Dean started.

I spun around wiping my eyes. "What's cracking Captain?" My voice sounded strained.

"You eavesdropping now?" He smiled but he sounded, well his voice was softer.

"No, it's, I just got up for some water," I lied.

"Look, Lou, we were gonna call."

I whipped my head up, my bangs falling at an odd angle. "You were gonna call?" He retreated a step. "Fine. Fuck off Dean. Go. Don't bother calling. I don't want to hear from you or Sam. Ever again!" I spun back into my room and slammed the door.

I sunk down to my floor and buried my head in my knees.

There was a knock on my door. "Lou, come on Sunshine. Open up let's talk." I didn't want to talk to him. "You can yell at me some more if you want."

I think he tried for a while but then stopped. I was okay with that.

Sam's voice came through the door. "Lou. Open up please, maybe get something to eat. We didn't want to hurt you." But he went away too.

"Louise Theodora Taylor, now I know you're hurtin' but you need to eat something." Bobby was outside the door. "Its dinner time baby, you've been up here all day."

It didn't feel that long. Just a few minutes maybe more. Not all day. Maybe it had been. Bobby wouldn't lie to me. Bobby never lied.

I tested out my voice. "I'm not hungry Bobby." It sounded horse and foreign and familiar all at once.

"Baby, please. The boys and I got all your favorites." I stayed on the floor. I think I fell asleep.

There was a push at my back and I woke up with a jolt. I wasn't sure where I was or what time it was. There was a pair of arms wrapping around me. They lifted me up by my back and behind my knees.

Maybe it was a dream. It felt like a dream.

Then I was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with food set out in front of me.

"Eat Sunshine. Please." I looked up to see Dean. He looked tired.

"What time is it?" It looked dark out.

"It's about 1 in the morning." I just nodded. The food looked good.

There were latkes, real ones, and french fries, the crispy kind and a piece of red velvet cake.

I took at latke. It was cold but it looked so good. I took a bite and it was...what the hell did they do to this innocent latke?

"This is not good," I mumbled trying to swallow the bite.

"Try the cake, its store bought." He pushed the cake in front of me and I took a bite. Not bad.

We sat in silence as I ate.

"Look," he started, "we're really sorry. We didn't think you'd be so hurt by it."

I wiped an eye that was leaking. Probably from the butchered latke. "No it's fine. I'm a lot to handle sometimes and you're still mad about the glitter thing."

He put his hand over mine to stop me. "I'm still gonna get you back for the glitter, but you are not too much to handle Sunshine. This isn't about you."

"It's not me, it's you? Really Dean?"

"Yeah well, it's true, okay?"

"So when are you leaving?" I sniffed.

He smiled at me. "On the 7th, with you. We're taking you back to school and doing some hunting one the side. Just like you planned."

I nodded. "Good." I got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where you goin' Sunshine?" I pointed up the stairs. "No. Come on, let's go, I'm taking you out." He put his hand on my lower back and lead me out the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slid into the passenger's seat. I looked at my hand to find pink glitter on it.

"We are going to drive around and play a little game called Cheering Up Lou."

Dean and Lou were out all night but at least when she came back she was smiling, showing Dean her sparkly pink hand.

"Hey! I'd stop poking fun," Dean scolded Lou jokingly as they walked in. "I'm gonna get you back and its gonna hurt."

"Hey I did this cause you kept ripping the covers off me on our last job." She laughed at him, poking him in the chest.

She spun and saw me. "Sammy, you would not believe how many places are open 24 hours around here." She flopped down on the couch next to me. "Dean took me to a strip club."

"You did what?" Bobby yelled from the kitchen.

"It's fine Bobby, I've seen naked woman before." Lou called back to him.

"Damn it Lou!" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

She snuggled up to my side wrapped herself around me like she were made of vines. I rested my arm on her shoulders.

"What's going on Lou?" I asked, suspicious.

"You're like a giant teddy bear, plus you owe me. No complaints." Lou grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. She stopped on a show called Psych. It looked funny enough.

Bobby came out and saw Lou around me. "Kid not everyone is a jungle gym."

"Sammy's fine with it." I guess I didn't get a say in it, but she was right, I didn't mind it.

"Oh," Lou unfurled herself and jumped up. "I need hot chocolate. We have some right Bobby?"

"Yeah sweetpea, of course, even those tiny marshmallows." Bobby had his nose in a book.

She ran into the kitchen to make herself a cup.

"If she's too clingy you can tell her," Bobby said to me while she was in the kitchen.

"No it's alright."

"Boy if you plan on laying hands on my baby girl," he started.

"Oh please Bobby, Sam would never go after a taken woman. Now me on the other hand, as long as the other guy doesn't swing at me, I'm good." Dean winked at me and I didn't know what to say. He sat down on the couch but on the arm so Lou could reclaim her spot around me.

"You boys are gonna kill me," Bobby mumbled to himself.

Lou bounded back in with a huge mug of hot chocolate and some whipped cream on her nose. She didn't curl back around me but propped her legs on my lap and rested her head against Dean's knee.

I watched Dean go to wipe the whipped cream off of her nose then stop. He pointed to her and looked at me, silently telling me I should do it. I shook my head, he nodded his and of course Lou saw.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," Dean piped.

"You just got some whipped cream on your nose." She looked at me then went crossed eyed trying to see it. Then she tried and failed miserably to get it with her tongue. She ended up scrunching her nose and rubbing it off with the palm of her hand.

We went back to watching Lou's show which was apparently about a fake psychic but at least it was funny.

"It makes me want to go to Santa Barbara." I looked over at her. She wasn't really talking to anyone just making a comment. I doubt she wanted a response either.

But of course Dean chimed in. "California is full of a bunch of hippies with hair longer than Sammy's." Lou laughed and sat up fingering my hair with her free hand.

"I don't know, it's kind of growing on me," Lou mused and laid back down.

"Yeah like a skin disease," Dean quipped. She slapped his leg.

After a while I got up for a beer, and motioned Dean to come with. Once out of ear shot I asked him, "Dude what the heck are you doing?"

"What do you mean, you're the one who called me in here." He opened a beer for me and then one for himself.

"No I mean with Lou. You've been acting weird."

"Oh yeah," he took a drink. "Well, I thought about it and I'm headed downstairs in less than 5 months and you deserve someone like her."

I couldn't believe it. "You're giving me Lou?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, she's a person, you can't just hand her off to someone. Plus she has a boyfriend."

"What's the problem?"

I threw my hands up.

"Come on man, you can't be serious." I took a breath and made sure Lou was still watching her show. "Do I like her? Yeah. Do I sometimes think it would be great to be with her? Yeah. But do I want my big brother gifting her to me? Fuck no Dean. That's disgusting."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, she's great. If I were in the game I'd be going after her, Bobby's kid or not. But I'm going to hell so she's all yours."

"She doesn't belong to anyone Dean!" I hissed.

"Don't you think I know that? She would kick my ass halfway to the grave if she heard me talking like this, but she deserves someone like you and you deserve someone like her." He took another drink. "I don't want you guys to be alone."

"We won't be. I'm still trying to find a way to save you and even if there is no way, we will still be in each other's lives. I'm not gonna abandon her." I took a drink from my beer and walked back into the living room.

I couldn't help it. She was just adorable. But she wasn't being adorable with me. She was being cute with Sam.

I had to be okay with it. I was going to hell. I couldn't get involved. I couldn't make her miss me. It wasn't fair.

Pushing her and Sam together though, that I could do.

Sam liked her and she was clearly all over him, I didn't see the issue except with Richard or whatever he was calling himself. Lou's stupid ass college boyfriend.

He probably didn't even know the first thing about her. Didn't know she hunted that's for sure. He was all smart and crap and probably could be broken in half like a twig. Lou need a real man.

So yeah. Lou and Sam. I could see it. I could try and make it happen. It was no big deal. And it wasn't like Sammy had any game. With his skills he'd be all nice guy best friend until she ended up married to some schmuck and Sam mopes forever.

I walked back into the living room and focused on the show. It was actually really funny. I liked the Shawn guy and the Gus kid reminded me of Sam a little.

It was gonna be a long few days.


End file.
